Young Blood
by Light-Sempai
Summary: He was a vampire, and she was a hunter. So curious of the outside world, as she of him. What crosses these two together?(I changed the summary because I forgot what it was*DokiDoki*)
1. She of Roses in Blood

**Young Blood**

* * *

Lightning X Hope

I decided to just reupload the stories now. Those who read my note, thank you if you understand, and the three reviewers? Well thank you for telling me those kind words, and I'm sorry! I hope you can all re enjoy Young Blood!

* * *

_Blood one: She of roses in blood._

* * *

In the mist of the dimmed lights peering in the sky, night slowly took the sky. The sound of insects creeps and echoed while animals shuffle their heavy bodies around. Slowly did someone run through trees as another step was heard behind the other panting lowly deeply in the forest letting dark cover them quick.

"Wait for me John! We've fell into a trap and I's the one worst hurt!" One spoke holding his bleeding shoulder looking at the one in front of him.  
"Quiet down before those hunters hear ya shouting!" he shouted to his companion as the male zoomed away like a wolf his one arm holding his stomach. A distance away a female shadow blow lowly at the air making it seem she was smoking, but the air had suddenly became chilly the air made warmth feel dried.  
"Ah, seems you were right about those traps?" A male showed up setting his self on the ground next to the female who only kept her eyes forward into the forest. The light blue eyes stared into those trees seeing birds fly out of way, tracking her attention she knew what caused them to move away.

"Told you newbie, if the traps aren't noticeable, they would eventually think the area is safe to step in." She stood up and held the gun in both arms watching those movements continue separating.  
"Let's go on down and see what we got." She hoped and slide down the hill like a zip line, the boy left behind gulped an jumped down after her, the woman was quick down that hill and into a nearby bush, the boy happened to fell inside the bush right next to her groaning lowly.  
"You're going to need to get use to that kid."  
"Easy for you to say? That land you did was great, will you teach me how to properly land next time?" Holding the weapon up, the snipe weapon kept its point.  
"Yeah kid, but next time."  
"I'm not a kid, my names Noel ma'am?" She looked over to him than kept her eyes forward.  
"Still a kid. From the looks of it, two low class at least."  
"Two? How do you know what class?" She groaned lowly looking at him.  
"Did you even read the script kid? Never mind I'll scold you later, to know their class is from groups and form. You see, high and medium vampires do things alone unless they were teaching off springs that are much smaller than they are. Low classes would go somewhere in a pair because they are too afraid of these forests that we hunt them in."  
"Explains why we're here?" Noel laughs low placing a shell into the gap of his shot gun.  
"Don't get high of yourself, just because they're low class doesn't mean they die easily. Low classes have a chance of second life."  
"What seriously? How?"  
"From baby to ten they have that one extra life in cause of accident of child birth or hunters like us sneak killed them, they would only have speed and strength just like those who turns a hundred years old. God played easy for the children's, but too bad that doesn't last long till they are two hundred years old." She smirked low aiming.  
"What happens if they reach two hundred? They just become like all vampires and die by one strike?"  
"No, that one extra life becomes either a special power or the ability to save another vampire. It's not by choice, it's chosen by force."  
"Sounds kind of like cheating?"  
She smirked at the kid, her rose hair gently swayed away from her face; her pale skin shined like water had made her glitter, her raspberry lips stood out under the passing moon light.

"Like I said, God's play Noel." Her blue eyes kept forward as the rushing sounds came in faster. When the moon light shown the one vampire holding his stomach, he gasped as he spotted the silver glow from in front. Her eyes kept steady, and she pressed her finger on the trigger. Her Snipe blew out a thin smoke releasing a silver bullet, before he could move away, the bullet pierced his chest. Gasping he fell down, the one vampire behind was shocked his face looked as though it froze. Noel took his shot with a shot gun; the bullet shot that one causing a giant hole in its chest. He fell after the other like dominoes.  
Noel stood up and blew out a relief sigh.  
"So, how much is a vampire?" She relaxes her shoulders holding her snipe in one hand now.  
"If it's in one piece, about a thousand gil, but since you put a hole in your target you practically only get a hundred gil." Taking her walk to her prize as Noel followed behind shocked in a way.  
"No way! Than picking a shot gun was the wrong choice!" He wailed.  
"Hey, maybe next time you could shoot its shoulder, most people in the town are only interested in organs of the vampires."  
"Yeah like doctor Hollander the organ donor?"  
"Yeah."

They made their way to the vampires, her target gasped and wheezed out a weak breath now holding his wounded chest.  
"So, the rumors were true… that scary pink head woman who lurks these forest, she strikes like lightning, and is a cold killer…" Her arm extended holding her weapon at its head.

"Farron, Lightning."

The woman Lightning, gave the vampire below her a frown, pulled her trigger as blood splattered from its head.  
"Go get the wagon Noel, we're heading back now." Lightning said as she sifted her sniper into a back large leather holder. Noel salutes and ran aside.

Yes, her name was Lightning Farron, a female vampire hunter in the village Bodhum. No vampires ever messed with her, unless they were trapped in her web of booby traps.

* * *

Review!


	2. He of Lilies in Curses

_Blood Two: He of lilies in Curses_

* * *

Away from the murder of the two vampires three yards away, a cave was in sight. The only thing that lives inside that cave was a large grizzly bear, but it looked frighten closing itself deep inside it's cave, besides the bear was a rocked area large like it was carved there. A man jumped down from out of nowhere in front of the entrance, the large bear shook surprised, each step that person made had chilled the bear. Raising his arm up touching the bear's fur.  
"Good boy." He spoke, but the large animal continued to tremble under the cold hand. He turned his attention from the creature and placed his hand over something in the wall, pressed hard as the circled wall sunk out and slowly moved aside. He took his time walking through it down some stairs. The sound of other vampires chattering loudly or brawling was being heard. As the man made through, he remove his hood. Dark purple long hair was in sight, a type of Indian hair piece hang on a large strand of hair. Other vampires don't noticed him, as one has strolling himself over.

"Aye if it isn't Caius Ballad!" A blond boy said laughing. The man Caius just nodded and walked alongside the boy.  
"So how was the trip to the nearest town? Anything new?"  
"In fact there was, the damn pink head killed John and Jewries." The boy froze for a second, before catching up to the man.  
"You'd serious! John has them second life and Jewries was nearly two hundred!"  
"I saw it with my own eyes little Vaan, they had stepped in those traps that explodes out of nowhere, Jewries lost a whole blasted shoulder and John had a wounded side. The pink head shot John in the chest and head, a new boy shot Jewries a large hole in his gut." Caius said almost with a growl at the end, almost marching forward Vaan the boy had to speed walk while talk to him.  
"B-But, John was like a son to Lord Kefka? How can we tell him what of John?" The larger man turned his head to look down at the younger vampire, he shook looking up at the man's dark red eyes.  
"We tell Lord Kefka the truth. He can scold all he can but he wouldn't really care. He has many other children vampires to toy 'Family' with. No one would shed a tear for a lost kind any how like those human vampire hunters. Do not show such weakness Vaan." He turned away from the small figure and darker into the hallways with less light. The boy Vaan sighed lowly and looked down, a gentle hand grasped his shoulder as he turned around to see.

"Don't let Caius let you down Vaan-San." Vaan smiled at the girl, gently chuckled.  
"Oh, he's not making me Lady Yuel. Just that, he's only saying that because I am half vampire after all?" The blue haired girl much younger than Vaan remained a frown behind her clear veil that only covered her nose down her lips. Yuel wore of a night blue gown and low heeled flats that only the tip was shown.  
"No, Caius only tells you this not to endanger yourself. You maybe half human, but Caius cares about our safety as vampires." Her hold gently strokes his shoulders. Vaan smiled but it was a sad type of smile.  
"Thank you Lady Yuel." He slightly bowed to her and then ran on after the man ahead of him. Yuel gently smiled behind him.

In a large room, a bed stand as large as a boulder was in sight, the sheets were blood red and pillows stark white. A boy lay inside the covers asleep hiding almost his whole face; a pale hand stroked his hair away, awakening the boy from his slumber looking over at whoever woken him. He smiled and lean closer into those hands.  
"Good evening my little moon." The woman said stroking his bangs out of his face. Sitting up the boy rubbed his eye out of slumber.  
"Hello mother, does something ill's you today?" The young boy said looking up at the woman, her hair short to her neck and pale snow hair as soft as wool. Her face was gentle and kind as she smiled down at her boy. The dress she wore was pearly white with lace sleeves to her wrists ticking the boy's cheek.  
"Nothing child, just came to awaken my little Hope."

The boy in front of the woman had stark white hair as bright as moon, eyes of emerald green and face of an innocent new born angel. He smiled up to the woman who was known to be his mother. Her paled hand stroked his hair out of his face looking at him with a smile.  
"My little Hope, you must waken before your father does. Come now, you must be hungry?" Her hand brushed to his arm as she grasped his hand pulling him away and out of his bed. Already the boy was dressed in a white dress shirt, a cape draped around his shoulders, slender pants and dark black boots on. The boy was named Hope Estheim, he was the only born son of the Estheim, and his father was Bartholomew Estheim, the second king of the vampires. As he and his mother rushed through the halls, a male as tall as they both came through a hall way to their right. His mother reacts by moving Hope further behind her. The male was Caius, behind him was Vaan.

"Ah! Madam Estheim! Rising too eerily aren't we?" Vaan said with a smile, she smiles back easing her hold on her child's hand.  
"Evening Vaan, and Lord Caius." She bowed upon both of them. But the larger man just frowned and walked on past them both. Vaan smiled down at the boy behind the woman, little Hope nervously smile up to the light tan colored hair teenager.  
"Hello young Hope, nice sleep?" Vaan asked smiling. Hope just smiled and nodded. Before the older vampire left them both. Hope's mother continued to hold his hand heading into a new room. A long dinner table was in sight, the young vampire took his seat in the middle chair of the table, followed by his mother siting to his right, a younger maid came in the dinner room nearly pouring the red liquid inside a tall glass cup, but the older woman held two fingers up to stop the woman, the maid noticed and stopped before it poured in. She nodded gently moving out of the room to change the liquid. Hope hears the gentle chatter of other vampires outside the dinner room, somewhere peeking in. It's not like he doesn't know what they were talking about. He knew they were the royal female vampires.  
Somewhere much younger than he was, others were older and scary like ladies.

"It's the prince of Esthiem~" one spoke with a smile.  
"He is much cuter than how mother has told us?" the other replied hiding a fan over her lips.  
"I have heard he is not even engaged yet?"  
"Do you think I's have chance with him?  
"Not even a pint of him! Your mother has said you'd a gustily eater?"  
"Tis not true!" As the sounds of heels clacker away, Hope looked down his golden empty plate. His mother noticed the frown and gently combed his hair away.

"I understand you don't want to find a woman to have, but you have to understand that all vampires must have a mate in their life?" Her soft words comfort the boy; he sighed low and looked up at his mother.  
"But, I am not nearly two hundred yet? Why must it be so soon?" Her lips curved into a gentle smile and held his hand in her paled ones, Hope looked down at their hands together, he could feel the slight texture of softness and wrinkles in his mother's hands.  
"Hope, you must understand that, the elders of us all won't always be there for us? Including me and your fath-"  
"Don't include him into this, please?" Nervously he told her, holding her hands tightly in hers, she frowned.  
"Yes, but, we all won't be there for anyone anymore. You're my only Hope, my Hope to save us all. I know it's too soon, but slowly. We are all going to die without a stronger population."  
"Why must we continue on so much?"  
"Because if we all die, there is no chance we'd all stay alive again Hope. And I am counting on you to find anyone to have, maybe to love so strongly. You wouldn't worry about having to be alone in your world of eternal life. In just two days Hope, we will all go the royal kingdom in the further West, where there you can choose someone. Do not worry Hope. I won't be gone yet Hope. But please, do this for me?"

Hope remained a frown, his meal had come in. A plate of raw meat laid there. Holding up the gold ware, using the sharp edge knife, he cuts through the piece of meat with a clean slice before he brought it up to his lips and eats up the meat. Slowly he chewed the meat frowning. Usually, other princes talk the same way his mother is. About finding another vampire mistress and having to live their lives together. Or just having an odd number of new born all at once and happily continue their growth. To Hope he thought that finding someone just as mysterious as he is very amusing, he sighed and finished eating.

"Nora." A deep male's voice said lowly, Hope's mother, Nora. Turned her head to look upon the person who calls her. She fled her seat and walked casually to the door behind them. The one who called for his mother was Bartholomew Esthiem. He doesn't show his fatherly love towards his son, and Hope knows that. Sighing he left his plate the way it looks now and fled to the door across him.

That was the life of Hope Esthiem. A supposed to be Third generations of his kind.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Blood Three: Sky Blue_

* * *

(Re posting this little part so you all dont forget: In case most of you haven't noticed lol, I forgot to mention I am adding a few characters from the FF Series, including KH! Lol xp because I don't like making up characters cause than I forgot who is who talking lol.)

* * *

Lightning's prolog.

As morning dewed over the sky, it had taken Lightning half the night to fix up booby traps and keeping the night's peace. So far she has caught three vampires while her assistance Noel Kris's caught four. Noel assumed she was being nice for him, but him being a newbie hunter she assumes he needed the extra cash to support himself. It's not like she really spent her cash on anything, saving half and spent little

At the village Bodhum it was a large place where most people spend their whole lives in peace. Six years ago Bodhum village was much smaller because of fleeting people inside the woods disappearing. One man had saw another being sucking blood from a fellow friend at the night and assumed him of a vampire. Most effects were stakes in the hearts or burning them. But then came one man who slaughters those vampires one handedly when he had traveled to a forage land seeking for a weapon of his likings. Most people asked him to take them as his assistances for vengeances, revenge, seeking or hatred. He took in only ten people as his apprentices as they passed on to five, fifteen, or a whole school for vampire hunters.  
And then the village enlarged itself being called a Heaven of human gates.  
But that pink head was not taught killing, she did the killing since her parent's death. A large vampire in a beasts form burned her family's house and slaughtered both her parents in front of her and her younger sister's eyes. She felt that anger rise in her gut, used what she could use and smashed its head. It was as if she remembered it just yesterday.  
When that forage man heard of that tragic news, he brought the older sister as his apprentices. Since then she wouldn't go back to being that innocent older sister, but as a protector.

"Let's see, three bodies, chest to stomach unharmed, one heart busted. Sorry, those hearts were partly important so I can only give you two thousand and ninth-nine gils Miss Farron?" The man named Hollander said lowly checking off stuff on a board that had a human drawing with check marks or circled markings.  
"It'll do just fine Dr Hollander. How was that one child who needed that kidney transfer?" She asked holding her hand out as the man dropped her cash in her palm.  
"The kid lived. It was thanks to that one vampire you caught just three days ago. That vampire was a hundred and fifteen years old. His kidney was the perfect size for children's twelve years old or much younger."  
"I see." She pocked her cash in her pocket, Hollander went over to Noel's vampires.  
"This one is useless." He pushed the vampire's body on the ground as another boy took the body away. Noel frowned a bit worried.  
"Busted shoulder to head, organs are safe. Same with those two. Great work new kid, whats your name?" He said looking at Noel who smirked.  
"Noel Kris's sir, I just joined yesterday morning."  
"Well, you're one lucky boy to had gotten Miss Farron. The last person she tried to teach was her younger sister, but that girl couldn't handle a gun properly she had to live a normal life." Noel looks over at Lightning.  
"I didn't know you had a younger sister?" He said as she turned on her heel.  
"She's off on her honey moon. You'll meet her tomorrow, and her idiotic husband." Stomping out of the place, she crossed a whole hospital building of patients inside. Hollander was an organ doctor and a donor to other places where doctors could give when their out of stock. People know they have vampire organs, but those organs don't do anything to them, any infections or transformations. Once a vampires dead the organs are completely normal like human organs and unharmed, the same with their bodies. If they were alive, the sunlight burns them alive for us. An older man back in five years before the slaughter had done researched upon the vampire organs, it was secret that he implanted humans with vampire organs, than it was public when he announced that vampire organs is what saved humans in the last pass fewer months. Than vampire hunters get their paid for bringing a whole vampire body with healthy and organs that arent destroyed. What they do with the rest, burn them. Where the doctors get money? The people who wants to save their self's or their family. Now all doctors do the same thing once they had approved the situation is safe to do.

As she marched away on a pathway out of the hospital area, a child had spotted her, leaned over the gates and offered the hunter a red apple, Lightning showed no smile or kindness, but she had gently took the apple from the child and ate it. The apple was hard and sweet.  
"Thank you." She had said to the child, the child looked like a little boy, but it was a little girl with short cut hair. She blushed and smiled back at the older woman.

The pink head hunter lived in a two story apartment. The lower apartment had six rooms including the bar that serves breakfast and night time parties. The higher apartment only had the six rooms as well including the roof that only fewer people go up on. Usually Lightning takes breaks from her slaughtering and sit on the roof looking at the night sky. But she works daily and less breaks. No one said hunting was easy.  
"Good morning Cid." She said to the blond man in a booth who was currently shinning a pistol with cups on the top amber counter.  
"Well if it isn't miss late-in-the-morning woman. How was hunting? Heard the new kids shot twice."  
"Yeah, vampires were also heading south, much faster too. They fought us hand to hand comeback. Thanks for upgrading my weapon for that too."  
"Don't need to thank me. You said you wanted a gun that also changes to a blade right? Currently I wouldn't use the blade so much. Let me see how it looks now?"  
As the pink head removed her weapon, she dropped it on the counter, the man Cid picked up the gun blade, examine. Did a swish motion and it had turned into a blade studying the device.  
"Yup, just as I thought very heavy. I may need you to wait a day before I fix this baby." He placed the gun blade inside a different location of the counter and cleaned the previous pistol he had.  
"Why? Something wrong with its shape?"  
"Aw, it's not its shape. It's just the weight. Was it heavy?"  
"Not really, I mean it did slow down my speed in a way but that was because they came at us unexpected."  
"Well I need to shorten its weight a bit. I think it be much too heavy alright."  
"Why change its weight? It's fine to use as a slash motion?"  
"Nah, we'd seen those three guys before that came from that one village? About three of them use that heavy chunk of metal and it weights them down. One kid tried it carrying one and got him killed from what? Trying to hold it up! God I remember when I picked that metal piece! Heavy as hell like Thor's Hammer but trying to do weight lifting!" Cid groaned shaking his fingers behind the leather brown gloves just thinking about that weapon.  
"In case you forgot, the kid didn't died idiot, just suddenly fell down because of its weight, and you don't mean that that one kid who's head looks like a bunch of feathers?"  
"Yeah that one, his names Cloud Strife."  
"It just proves you're getting old." Lightning shook her head ashamed as the man banged his fist on the bar counter.

"Hey! It Aint my fault I lived much longer than you did!"  
"At least I'm not 48 like yourself."  
"Woman, you'll be entering my age in many years later!" He said with a groan as she sat up and out of her seat.  
"Well, I do expect my weapon in a day later. Don't keep me out of my missions long." She waved at the man behind her as he groaned behind her. But he knew she was just playing around him. The pink head female walked up the stairs; a couple passed her as she watches them. The female was a blond woman from the room closes to the stairs. Her husband was a brunet as they arms crossed together holding their fingers in their hands together. The woman wore a beautiful pink dress that had ruffles around her waist. Lightning knew she could never wear something that beautiful. She knew of one woman who could, only because she had always played the part of damsel in distress so perfectly she was really a good killer. That girl wore all kinds of dresses. If she remembered her name was Aerith. Other girls wore battle clothes like Lightning did. She made her way to her room. Unlocking the door with her key hidden in her pouch. Entering her room was very plan, a table in the middle of the room, a wooden couch, a small stove in a far corner, an island counter, her bedroom in another room. Striping out of her leather clothes and wore a simple brown top with black leggings and mini skirt. Since she was going to hunt a day later, she might as well buy some stuff or look around the village. But first, a nice rest to relax herself.

Hope's prolog

Hope has spent his whole day in the library, keeping his head in the books until his mother returns. But she hasn't since the last fewer hours, and to Hope it felt like centuries. A hand was right behind him before pulling him down, in surprise he screamed, a girlish giggle was heard, an orange haired girl with pigtails hung under her ears smiled.  
"Hello Hope!" The girl said waving her hand above the boy who sighed frustrated.  
"Princess Vanille!" He said loudly rubbing his back head.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was very tempting!" She said putting her hands together and over her lips. She shyly helps Hope up from his fall she created. Princess Vanille was a girl of red bright hair and a very cheerful face. The clothing she wore was much more forage, as he recalled Vanille lived in a far desert where her family lives over. Truths between human Indians and vampires, but no other mortal wouldn't know. Her family vampires had took interest in Indian style clothing, and in respect Vanille wore their style of clothing. A light brown dress, a diamond cut out showing her belly, a belt beaded string and bead jewelries, leather type shoes they called Moccasins.

"How are you Hope?" She asked the white heard boy who rubbed his head a little more.  
"Just fine till now Vanille, where's your family?" The teen girl sat next to Hope holding her legs close.  
"They're in a meeting with higher ups and scary vampires." She said nuzzling her arm sadly. Hope frowned, sat next to the girl who smiled at him.

"Oh! Guess what Hope! I had heard the party was moved a week by now!" Vanille leaned her head close to the boys as he looks up to her.  
"Really? Why?" Sitting on her knees now she extend herself forward.  
"I heard two vampires here were killed somewhere near the west, I don't know their names, both had J's?"  
"Mhm, how come I haven't heard of this?" He asked looking up to her as she shrugged.  
"Maybe because you are too young?"  
"Hey! Age difference doesn't mean I'm young! I'm more mature now!" Hope huffed crossing his arms, Vanille smiled laughing.  
"If you're not young, than lets go outside!" Shaking Hope's arms, he widen his eyes when she had said that.  
"But, leaving? We won't make it out the sun?"  
"Ah-ah! Guess what the Omaha tribe made for us vampires! My parents haven't presented this to our fellow bloods, but I guess since we're putting up a challenge I can show you." She turned on her legs and into a bag she had hidden behind the books. Pulling out large black clothing. Hope touched the fabric realizing how soft it was in his fingers.  
"What is it?"  
"It's called silk!" She leaned close holding the silk up to the boy.  
"S-Silk? I never heard of such thing?"  
"It's a very special silk! The Omaha tribe found this type of way of clothing! The tribe woman had told me she had kept this monarch butterfly in her tent, when it hatched she didn't know what to do with the cocoon it had left behind. She thought it was eligible so she boiled it, suddenly that cocoon turned into a soft thread. This was specially made for me as a present for my two hundred years old birthday! I can walk in the sunlight wearing this thing to protect me~!"  
The teen smiled, wrapping the cloth around her and nuzzled it.  
"Here Hope, I have one just your size!" Holding a smaller cloth for the boy, he took it and rubbed his thumb through the fabric.  
"But, isn't silk just like yarn? It's very loose like all clothes?"  
"The Omaha had asked their God to make this material bounce sun light from our bodies. The Chief had told me their God blessed the clothing as a protection for his friends. Our creature couldn't walk in the sun because of being dead, but than our human friends felt our friendship were strong they would help us. And now we can walk in the sun for as long as we want! But never remove it, if it's off your body you'll burn for sure, the distance is about 4 feet so you're totally protected!" Hugging her silk cape, Hope held his, unwrapped it and placed it over his shoulders. It was very light materials that fly's very easily, maybe if he ran in it he wouldn't trip or fall?

"So, how about it Hope? Want to walk out in the sun with me?" Standing up, she held her hand out for the boy, as he looks aside thinking.  
"What happens if my mom finds out?" He questioned looking up at the girl; she laughed bouncing lightly.  
"It's morning Hope! No one is really up this early but the elders in the meeting, come on now before we won't get this chance again! Last one to the exit has to open the door!" She took one leap, and she was already out of the library. He thought to himself and then sighed.  
"I hope she's right?" He said lowly, taking a leap and he too was out. He caught sight of Vanille, she had crashed into a wall rubbing her nose, looking at him coming she laughed, he also laughed before crashing as well. By the time they made it to the doors, Hope had lost against Vanille.

"Yay! I won!" She hopped, Hope hushes her to keep her voice low, and she covered them with a gulp. If it wasn't for his super strength he wouldn't be able to open the gates, pressing hard against the large budge on the wall, the doors opened, the beast behind shivered, before relaxing when it saw Vanille.

"Alex!" She smiled and hugged the grizzly's head, it sighed lowly letting her hug its enormous body. Hope jumped out as he stuck close to the shadows.  
"Okay Hope, hood on!" Vanille pulled hers over, took a large leap out the cave. Hope gasped. When her exposed leg touched the sunlight, it hasn't burn? Her leg was still there, she danced in the sun light, her arms held out, no burning. Vanille, was touching the sunlight.

"Ah, the sun feels so warm." She smiled brightly, half her face shown as the glittering light touched her face. Still no burning.  
"Come on out Hope!" She shouted waving her hand out. He gulped the saliva in his throat, pulled his hood over his head; the large leap he took passed Vanille, his eyes kept shut so he didn't know if he was outside. He heard the laughing of the female, opening one eye, he caught sight of a large black thing on the ground, it was what he heard, shadow under sunlight. Looking up with both eyes, he saw trees; he saw rocks, dirt, shadows, and the sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Vanille leaned forward looking at the younger boy, he looked up, the beam burned his eye, and he had to place his hand over his eyes. The most beautiful sight.

"That, is the most, beautiful blue I have ever seen?" The sky blue had flown over them like a large blanket, white buffs in the air passed slowly over. Before he even knew it, a large smile pierced over his mouth.  
Looking at the red head, he laughed and jumped passed her. Vanille gasped as she saw he was now on top of a tree, jumping over to the cave he clung to it like a spider, jumped down and fell to the ground laughing. Rolling around in the dry dirt like a dog. Vanille laughed joining him. Now they were both covered in dirt.

"Are you a vampire? Or a baby!" She shouted holding her arms high up as Hope laughed loudly.  
"I'm a vampire!" His large smile had shown his two sharp teeth. This moment under the sun had made him smile as large as he thought.  
"Vanille, let's do something crazy!" She smiled and sat up looking at the boy lying down on his back still.  
"What crazy are we talking about?"  
"Let's go to a human's village!"  
"Hmph! That's no fun! I already been to one!" She huffed crossing her arms.  
"Aw, approaching a human?"  
"Been there about three years ago~" She looks at her nails.  
"Oh? Um...Flying in the sky!"  
"Done that~" she played tired by faking a yawn.

It took the boy time to think, than he smirked.  
"Approaching a hunter." Now it caught the girl's attention as she looked down at him disbelief.  
"Are you crazy? Not the way we're dressed? You look too high of clothing's? It gives out too much? And me? Indian's have never traveled out of their area; they'll know something is wrong?"

The smile had turned into a frown as he took a long thought, an idea came to mind, he took off the black vest he changed not too long ago before he was in the library and handed it to his companion.  
"Here, wear this. They won't suspect a thing of your under clothes?" Her dark green eyes looked at the vest, before she smiled.  
"Alright than! It's on~" She took the clothing, wore it as she looked very ordinary, as Hope pulled out his white shirt from his pants and yanked a bit of his shoe laces to seem like a messy looking boy.

"Okay, let's go find one before sun set!" As they both looked at each other, Vanille ran ahead before Hope did. He felt like he knew these woods just with the help of the sunlight. The beauty of the trees in every place, the grass as tall as animals, colors so bright. He loved the sight of everything. His friend was right ahead of him; he decided to make a challenge. Dropping down lower from the leafs, he was running sideways on the large logs. Vanilla laughed at him as he too laughed. A snap was heard, and before Hope knew it, a large vine caught his leg hanging him upside down, a large fish net hung over him with rocks on the ends. The cape had seem to wrapped more around him as the net gotten heavier.

"Hope!" Vanille shouted, her attempt to jump after him, but the loud shouting and rushing sounds were coming in fast.  
"R-Run Vanille! Run!" Hope yelled. The red head girl gasped, the sounds coming in closer, biting her lips hard, eyes behind, eyes on her fellow friend, Vanille ran the other way.

"Over here!" a female voice shouted, Hope felt his heart beat harder, and harder as the person approaches him. A brunet head male came out first, and behind, a beautiful pink head was in sight. The female held up a type of scythe weapon in her hand looking up at the boy. When a passing cloud flew away, he saw deep in her eyes, the same colors of the sky. Bright blue.

"A, boy?" Lightning said looking up at the unknown stranger in their trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Four: **Hide** and _Never_ be **Seeked.**

* * *

_**Lightning Prolog**_

A loud knocking had awoken the female in her sleep; she turned slightly to look at the door that was opened to view the door in the other room. Standing up she then walked over to her table first, a small device was on her table that lowly clicked each time the arrow inside the item moved. A clock is what she remembered it being called. Back than when Lightning was a teenager they wouldn't know what time it was, it all mattered in the color of the sky. The time said eleven twenty, too early for her to waken, or maybe a DAY too soon to be doing anything. The knock became louder as she came over to the door.  
"I'm coming." She said loudly, unlocking the door Noel was in front of her.  
"Good afternoon to you too Lightning." The teen in front of her bowed slightly as a greetings, she just sighed rubbing her head lightly.  
"What brings you here Noel?" Her voice sounded irritating, and Noel must had heard it from the light growl she gave after.  
"Well, we got reports from the other village in the south. Four higher vampire's one female and three males. Attacked from their south area, lost three hunters by a tree accident with one of the higher ups."  
"And who was the almighty killer of those higher ups?"  
"Kain Highwind."  
"Well, what happened then?" she leaned against the door frame her arm resting on as she listened.  
"They brought over our vampire torched; they had the higher up speak what they were doing in their area. The vampire's name was Olivia Vixtress who was leading the group, three thousand and twenty one years old. She had spoken that she had a gathering to attend, told the location but no suspect was found at the area so they are waiting till night to ambush the group. As for Olivia, burned head alive, heart saved a fifty year old male from the west, kidney transferred here with the report to turn in to you." Handing the taller female the papers, she took them in her hands reading the top layer of papers. First page was of Kain Highwind's profile, second was the class of Olivia Vixtress, next of the writing assignment of what event happened during the battle time. She sighed low lifting the fewer papers up, than let them slide back down.  
"I'll read it some other time. Wake me up when the bartender downstairs finishes my gunblade." Groaning again she rubbed her forehead.  
"About that, you have a visitor as well, and are assisting you come and meet him?" He chuckled nervously as he watched the woman nearly closed her door on his face, thinking, than closed it all the way. In a split second Lightning came out dressed in her usually hunting clothes. Long brown leather pants, a waist high jacket, a black vest and white dress shirt along with knee high boots with low heels. Walking along side with Noel, they first went over to the bar where a younger kid was there instead.  
"Sorry Miss Farron, Mr. Cid is back in the mechanic area." The boy said sitting on the stool while cleaning tall glasses.  
"How are you hanging though Onion?" she asked the boy, his name Onion as his big dark green eyes looks up to her. Not Cid's kid, but an orphan who Cid recently turned in from the hospital when he was in the middle of a broken down kidney transfer, his parents were murder the night they wanted to visit him. Sadly the boy didn't remember his parents or his childhood because of the sudden crash, eventually he lost his memory. The child would always ask the doctor if he had a family, and that's when he met Cid when that old man dropped a piece of boxed metal.

'What's your name kid?' He told the boy, and the child only remembered one thing,  
'Onion, because I like Onion's.'

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Cid said your weapon is not ready, so he said to take the sniper or pistol?" He waited for the woman to make her choice.  
"I don't think I need a weapon at the moment; don't get into another fight with one of the customers." Gentle knocking her knuckles against the table top, he replied with a 'yes ma'am!' before she left out of her apartment. Coming out the sun brighten ahead of her, the shade of her apartment was showing proving it was noon.

"They say that even the vampires verily hunt here. Because of the woman of pink hair like roses, and she flashes like lightning. Surely most people would had thought better to name you 'The Flash'?" A male with a thin spear in one hand while crossing his arms over his chest, a male with pale tan hair was in sight, Lightning only shrug on one side of her hip.  
"You sure came a long way from the South, Kain Highwind." The male's face remained a frown before walking over to her, holding his hand out she shook it as well.  
"I assume your assistant here told you the news?"  
"Yeah, what about it?" He nodded his head aside, Lightning walked behind and Noel behind her.

"The vampires were going into that group meeting yesterday night. I think they're up to something. They're trying to settle up a plan. And we're currently investigating trying to find their hide out."  
"So? What does this have to do with me?" Kain turned slightly while they continue walking around the village.  
"I am warning every Vampire hunter's here. So I heard that there are four higher hunters here. That's you, and your pal who I currently can't find. The other's I have already told this news to." Lightning chuckled lowly and stop a moment to laugh it out.  
"You'll never find Fang here. She sticks to her side of the forest by the east of the village, that way." She pointed behind her where East was.  
"She doesn't live in the village?" Noel asked behind her.  
"No, last time Fang rented an apartment, vampires burnt down her place, but she was lucky to survive." The female turned to the older male.  
"Fang lives in the forest high in the trees, but if you're going to ask a vampire expert, I think Fang should do just fine." Turning on her heel, before Kain went to grab her shoulder, a slight smoke was in sight.  
"That's one of the traps!" Noel said loudly, Lightning scoffed, she didn't have a weapon at the moment, turning aside she caught sight of a scythe in a hay stack, yanking on it she than ran behind Noel. Making the long run there, she took the time to think over the current trap.

'Vampire's here? It's still sunrise, its impossible! Unless it was an animal the poor thing would be dead by now.' Rushing over Noel turns his head at times.  
"A vampire?!"  
"No, vampires never had the ability to walk in the sun, unless it was a half vampire!"

Making their way over, she pointed forward on a shadow above.  
"Over there!" Noel jumped out of the tall grass, his eyes widen when he looked up at the body hanging in the trap. After him was Lightning who held the scythe like how she would hold her gun. In surprise her eyes widen, as the body above stair back to her. The passing cloud moved away, as she first caught sight of his brightly white hair, and emerald bright green eyes.

"A, boy?" Lightning said looking up at the unknown stranger.

_**End of Lightning Prolog**_

Hope gasped looking down at the woman looking up at him. He was tangled in the net she couldn't see his face. Noel came over to the woman as he too looked up at the boy.  
"Well, he must have come from the nearest village from Bodhum?" She frowned slightly studying the situation.  
"Boy, how did you get stuck up there?"  
Hope twitched, her voice, was much beautiful. He shuttered trying to think of a lie.  
"U-Um, well, I was climbing the tree?" He chuckled nervously.  
"Explains how he got up there?"  
"Yes it does." The boy was surprise they bought his lie.  
"Well, let's get him down and see what he was doing." The teenager was walking forward holding out a smaller knife, Lightning walked under the boy looking up his face.  
"Where are you from?" She asked, Hope felt dizzy just from hanging upside down for so long, his eyes couldn't focus on the woman, but were looking down her bust.  
"U-uh, err, w-what?"  
"Ugh, damn knife is dull! I guess I have to shoot the vine?" the teenager held his gun up, aimed at the vine and shot it, the white haired boy yelped falling. Before he knew it he was coming in too fast he fell on top of the woman with Noel hissing low and a 'oops?' escaping his lips.

"NOEL KRIS'S! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THIS BOY!" the pink haired female shouted sitting up, what she didn't know was that, the younger boy on top of her met face to bust against the woman. He felt his face burn red when he realized his head landed in something 'Soft'

"Sorry! My knife was dull I was going to let him down slowly!" Waving his hands around to explain himself, Lightning just scoffed pulling the kid off her like he was just simple sticky honey. Looking at the tall woman, Hope had realized the woman showed no face of embarrassment. Like she didn't even realize where his landing location of his face was? She was, a very determine woman?

"You idiot, trying to scare a kid. Are you alright?" She asked the boy who was currently holding his hands together and clutching his knees close.  
"I-I like to stand up?" He said nervously, when realizing she was holding the boy up by his shirt, she dropped the boy like rock, landing on his buns now.

"Alright kid, don't get lost around here, not really safe to begin with?" Pulling the net off the boy, he looks up at the two people in surprise.

'They, don't suspect I'm a, vampire?' he thought watching them, the male was named Noel, but what about, the other person?

"Hey, are you from the village of Bodhum?" His head turned to her attention as he shuttered to her sweet voice.  
"Um, no, I'm not!" Noel jumped down with a smile, a rope around his waist and another in the other.  
"I knew it! We're you from? The village west from here? Maybe from the large city!"  
"Kris's." the pink head scolded, the teen gulped the saliva in his throat before pulling the net over him, and the woman went over to a different tree pulling on a rope.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves; monkey like you up there is Noel Kris's. A newbie hunter." He had to blink a couple of times to get it right.

'They haven't suspect?'

"My name's Lightning Farron." One hand held the rope while the other held out to shake his hand, he flinch a moment, looked at her pale hand. He took a gentle grip with a smile.  
"I'm, Hope Estheim."  
"Estheim? What a strange last name?" A gentle smile pierced her lips. Hope felt his lungs held in tight he couldn't hitch in a breath, while his heart beat against them to start working like crazy. If he was hearing things, it is his heart shouting to him 'FUCKEN BREATH YA DUMB VAMPIRE!'

Finally Hope took a long inhaled realizing he was holding in his breath, shook when he realized how dumb he must look in front of her and the male who was currently hanging on a rope like he was sitting on air.  
"What's wrong? Are you allergic to something?" The woman Lightning spoke to him while stroking his bangs out of his face, his face flushed darkly red when her hand than fluffed his head.  
"Hey Lightning, I think the kid likes ya!" Noel laughed slapping his knee, when her one occupied hand let go of the rope, the teen behind her fell down hard on his back.  
"Don't mind him, he doesn't understand being mature. Let's take you to our village until you can find out how to get back home."  
"U-Um wait!" He lightly shouted, the female guiding him away to their village direction. Hope watched behind him, hoping Vanille was safe? Or that she didn't go to the cave too soon.

**_Vanille's prolog_**

"I saw one flying above the trees, it has to be a half vampire?"  
"Well what are ya standing around for newbie! Find it!" A tall woman smacked a male aside walking ahead.  
"Ma'am, I know for sure I shot the creature, but I don't know where exactly it's hurt?"  
"Find that damn creature than or it'll find the location of the village! If we don't than I'mma be pissing on your damn corpses when a herd of them attacks so sudden!"

A low sobbing voice was nearby, behind a tree was black clothing trembling lightly. Holding her hand over her lips, the red haired girl, Vanille was trying to shield herself.  
'H-hunters! And they saw me flying over them! B-But I can't go back, I don't know where the location was, nor can I run with this blood trailing the way?' Lightly Vanille held one hand on her bleeding leg; she felt it burn like someone had dropped fire on her leg. But she knew she shouldn't stay there long, if they find her they would eventually kill her straight away, standing up on her only leg, Vanille limped behind another tree, though it had seems the woman's voice was getting closer.

"Find it! It has to still be here!" Shouting even louder, she felt those words felt like barks, barks she had feared her whole life. It had taken her mind into a memory flash. Vanille when she was ten, in her house mansion kingdom at the Far East coast, she was all alone, her parents were outside shouting loudly to other vampires, the rain slamming against the window, the thunder pounding in the sky. The shadow, of a creature crawling her walls as she felt her body stiffen and shake she had to clutch her teddy bear.

_'Time to Die.'_

Vanille held her hands over her face as she screamed hard, the nearby hunters had caught attention upon spotting her just miles away from them, but she didn't know, holding her hands over her face, her hands shaking in front of her, sweat was dripping, heat over whelming her body, fear was showing.  
'Why... Why did I suddenly, remember that?'

When she twitched her head up hearing the sound of yells, suddenly a body had looked as though it had flown through the air, grabbing Vanille by the black vest and jerked her hard nearly piercing her neck against a large spear in the person's hand. As she glazed upon the person, she had mistaken the gender, as a male. But, it was a beautiful woman in Arabic style clothing. The colors of black soft clothing draped over her shoulders, a leather topless shirt, and tight black pants with leather dark brown boots. Her eyes pierced Vanille's hard of wonders and suspicions; but she saw those eyes became soft and calmed.

"A human girl? What are ya doing here kid! There's a half blood around these woods you'll get yourself killed!" The woman harshly yanked on the girl, before catching sight of her leg and her trembling in her hand, holding a strong grip on the girl's arm as Vanille squealed looking up at the woman.

"Are you hurt? Did you get cut or attacked? Never mind we have to get you to our place now. Let's go, Return for now!" Yelling out and holding her arm high as most males had caught sight of the raise, anther nodded and the other signaled to the ones ahead of him.  
"Come now, if they smell your blood before night they'll trail you and the village locations, let's go now, and carry this girl!" Watching the woman walk away, yelling something, surprised a male very dark skin carried her up bridal style, looking up at the male who chuckled, she stared oddly to his color and his hair.  
"Don't worry little girl, we'll get that leg patch up fast." Like magic the man pulled out a clean cloth and wrapped it around the girl's bleeding leg. She continued to tremble in the man's arm, her leg stings hard. She had wondered why it didn't heal nor stop hurting. When she caught sight of another hunter's patch, a glass bottle of water, and carved on was a cross. Gasping lowly to herself.

'The hunters, they know vampires are afraid of holy water?...But, when?'

Being carried away from the area, all Vanille thought to herself was what happened to her friend Hope? Was he killed on the spot? Did anyone notice he was even a vampire? Already, Vanille was thinking she had killed her best friend.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blood Five: Till one day**_

* * *

**Hope's Prolog**

As they taken me away from the area I was caught hanged under, I held onto the woman's arm, watching every inches we walked, I didn't know where they were taking me, but I can feel the chill they would know I'm a vampire. But that was not the only reason I was scared as well, I had worried about Vanille's safety, if I make it out of here alive, what will Vanille's father do to me? He knows how very close me and Vanille are since we first greeted each other. We weren't engaged or boyfriend and girlfriend. My mother had recommended I be friends with her since we both had never got along with other vampires. But now, her father would think of me as a coward if she hasn't returned.

Before I got to turn around, the man Noel was there face half way closer to mines as I shook hanging close to the woman's arm, she gave him a kick for startling me.  
"I was curious okay? Hope right? You've been looking back and forth about, five times? What are you looking for?"  
"Oh, um, nothing. Just, trying to remember the road to my village?" I lied; he nodded his head approval as we continued walking.

"Sorry kid, it's getting late. You'll have to go home tomorrow in the morning. If you were to travel at night, good luck with getting away from them." Her voice said coldly, gently holding my hand in hers.  
"T-Them?" I questioned, her bright blue eyes stared at me curious of what I didn't know.  
"Vampires. Those blood sucks like children's like your blood. Young and delicious. That's why you shouldn't leave our village at night."  
I looked down in surprise of her words; thinking if that is all they think of us? Killers of children's and people? I didn't show her that I was angry, but I held her hand to seem afraid, I saw her grip her weapon in her other hand tightly. She was scared, I didn't know if she was or serious, but as I watched a light slowly approaching us, we walked out from the forest. I glazed upon the most beautiful village I have ever seen for the first time. Humans were walking here and there, others are picking off the ground or hitting against the ground with odd tools, smaller houses that looked like towers, regular houses here and there. I had realized the area had looked bigger, like a circle in the forest. A man came over to us, I saw in his hand a spear that had looked much bigger than him.

"Anything?" He asked, the deep tone in his voice.  
"No, a child from the West." She had told the male, so she thought I lived in the West? But I have never been there?  
"Mhm, good thing he came here before dark. If he hasn't, they would have him on a golden platter." Turning away as he walked on a head. Noel smiled down at the boy ruffling his hair.

"So kid, did you come here alone?"  
"Um, yes." I lied.  
"Really? No parents told you to travel here?"  
"I-I only, have my mother." I lied again.  
"Any relatives living here?"  
"No, I just traveled here alone." Again.  
"Wow, such a big boy you are? No relatives, how about you stay over at my house than? Don't worry; I don't have anyone here with me." I looked up at him questioned.  
"No one?" I asked as he looked down at me, he nervously chuckled.  
"Yeah, no one. My mom died giving birth to me, and my father died as a vampire hunter. The only person who had raised me was an old woman in a cottage further out the East side. She told me I was a rough child, but she had gotten used to me being all high energetic. Until one day the old woman got sick and died. Vampire's burned down my only place I called home; I managed to escape by dropping into the river near by the cottage. The river brought me here at Bodhum village. Well, the village people first thought I was a vampire. And that's how I met a hunter."

I looked over at the woman with pink hair, Lightning, before looking back to him.  
"Was it, Lightning?" I asked him, he only shook his head.  
"Nope, it was a hunter from the East side, Fang is her name. Her and her group used to live in buildings, but from what I heard not too long ago, the vampires burned down her place, and now she lives high in the trees. I don't know what her place looks like, but I can already image what it could be." Guiding me around the village with him, before his hand touched over my shoulder, I realized he noticed the soft feeling of the clothe I had over my shoulder.

"Wow that's some clothing, it's really soft?" He moved away from me and held my cape up to eye look it, I grunt and pulled on it.  
"I-I don't like people touching this." I held it close to myself as he raised a brow at me.  
"Why not?" He asked, I only thought about how rude this guy must be.  
"B-because, it's my present, my friend gave me…" I pulled the hood over my head just thinking about Vanille. I saw his face turn sad as he hugged me tightly, I only grunted surprise and start trying to wiggle out of his hold.  
"OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't know, seriously I'm sorry!" He held me up rubbing his face against my shoulder, I yelped in pain trying to move out, this guy was SERIOUSLY strong! I didn't want to use my strength on him or he'll suspect a kid like my image is that strong? Before I felt like popping like a bubble, a flash came at him and kicked him away from me. I was then caught in her hold like a little puppy.  
"Kris's! Will you stop your damn lovey dovey sorry ass-ness on this kid! Gees, I can't keep my eye off you when you do weird things. I don't even think I can trust you with the boy. Come on kid you're staying with me till morning." I was put down before being dragged behind her, I followed on behind by will. I felt I was not afraid of her, even if she was maybe a hunter, but, I did felt chills from her, not because I was scared, but that, I liked her cold. Her hand was really warm; maybe because I was a vampire, I must feel cold to her. But she hasn't noticed?  
I watched night come over the sky; slowly I followed behind the woman, approaching a building that was an average sized like the other houses I see around here. A few males were inside, ladies by some of their sides, and a kid much younger than me was serving drinks to tables, a male behind a long table as we came over to him first.

"Who's the kid Farron?" The man asked biting on a type of wooden stick, I looked up at him while she looked at a piece of paper.  
"What do you want kid? Stack, pasta?" She asked me, the male in front of me grumbled lowly waiting for her to answer his previous question. I nervously chuckled looking at the paper myself seeing a list of familiar foods, well with meat.  
"I-I think I'll have the stack, medium rear?" I asked the man, he just nodded.  
"Maria! A stack medium rear! And Miss Farron wants Pasta!" I shook when he yelled, a woman's voice yelled out a 'Yes!' to the man.  
"Cid, this is Hope Estheim, he was the one who got stuck in one of the tree traps. Hope, this is Cid Highwind." She introduced us, I nervously smiled holding my hand out.  
"Um, pleasure to meet you?" He slapped my hand laughing.  
"A good boy with manners! Perfect, just better than Miss-I-late-everyday Farron!" She shot him a death glare as he gulped the saliva in his throat. I couldn't help but laugh at the man's face, I even heard the woman next to me chuckle lowly, before holding up a glass cup and drink the clear liquid inside it.  
"I see my brother was here?" Cid replied holding out the stack and pasta, handing us both our plates. I was about ready to drool over the piece. I only eaten stuff that was raw and uncooked with a bit of blood over it, but to me this had smell a lot better too, I started cutting up my meat listening.  
"Yeah, said he killed the Higher ups at the South area. Shouldn't you feel proud of your older brother?"

I nearly choked on my food, the woman Lightning looked at me surprised, before gently patting my back to help me cough out the food that gotten stuck in my throat, than held out water for me to drink. I did so and started drinking down the meat and liquid. Listening to their conversation continued.

"Yeah, I heard. I didn't think he would have gotten three higher ups and kidnapped the highest of them all. Those vamps won't be happy when they found out what happened to their Olivia."  
"Do you think it was easy?"  
"Nah, must had been difficult between vampires. Thank god I don't do hunting but the building." Holding his hand out, than he seemed to had remembered.  
"Oh yeah, your weapon is done and modified. I fixed a couple of errors on the gun too, also the blade is useable, but if you aren't careful the screw piece here will bend too much and eventually cause the whole thing to break." Going under the table, I saw him pull out a type of heavy gun as Lightning took hold of the weapon. She had a gentle smirk as she bounced it in her hands, stood away and did a swish motion opening the whole thing into a long blade, hearing that low whistle gave me chills. It was not because it was a harsh sound, but, vampires are afraid of silver. And I myself know that whole thing is made in silver.

"Just perfect. I'll start working tomorrow, than, before I send Hope back to the West Village."  
"You're from the West? I didn't think the West people took interest in this village?"  
I watch them as they look at me, I just nervously continued eating.  
"W-Well, it's a nice place, I was just, picking," I had to thought hard what humans do, until one idea came to my mind.  
"Berries!" I accidently shouted. Now they both looked at me weirdly.  
"That's right, haha, I was, picking berries with my mom. And, I guess I wondered off too far, and well, I saw that one tree had some oranges. But I guess that's when, your trap kind of gotten my leg." I had thought how bad my lie was, but they both nodded agreeing. I only sighed low happy they believed it.

"Oh, better get to sleep kid. Let's go." Lightning's hand held mines as I fell off my chair and next to her, before we left a male held my arm. I gasped looking down at him as he smiled.  
"Hey, pretty gal. Where you off to?" He asked in a sober voice, I trembled as I felt her arm yank me close.  
"Hands off Dorian, that's a boy you're talking to." Her voice sounded sharp and dangerous, the man just stood laughing.  
"Even better, I guess, I teach the boy, a few tricks on getting him a gal." I shuddered behind her, as she swift fully pulled out not her large gun, but a hand pistol pointing at the man's head. He gasped holding his hands up, a few girls squealed, the man Cid sighed and covered his face with one hand.

"I-I sorry! Y-you're a hunter right? Y-You have no right to shoot people, like me right? Right?!" a devilish smirk appeared over her lips.  
"Not if you're doing something against what I hate. Touch a child and I'll blow your brains till the Devil himself sends you to Hell with him." I watched as the man yelled, falling down and crawled away. Cocking the pistol, she turned around and pulled me with her. Her gun was gone and we were upstairs, a couple passed us, I saw the woman had fairly beautiful blond hair, a light green dress, an oval shaped top showing above her chest area. Long sleeves with little lace at the ends. The dress was half opened but a white under skirt. I looked up at Lightning, seeing a bit of jealousy in her face. I watched her gently scoffed at the couples in a rude, yet gentle manner. When we got to her door, she opened it with a key and slipped in.  
"Make yourself at home." She told me, the room was dark, I heard a light flickering sound and there was light in her hand. Putting it on a wick and then placing a glass over the fire letting it brighten the room. Her room smelled like her, the windows had shown darkness outside, I thought it was now safe to remove the cape. I took it off my shoulders and sighed low. Every time I look at the cape, all I thought about is Vanille's safety. Lightning came back in a type of girlish fashion. A white type of corset that was sleeveless, a leather mini skirt. I felt my cheeks burn gently as I looked up at her, the light seemed too had sparkled near my face as I saw how beautiful she was in that girly dress wear.

"You can go ahead and sleep in my room. You can keep the door open if you'd like but don't steal anything, alright Hope?" I just nodded gently, folding up the cape in my arms.  
"Um, where will you sleep?" I nervously asked as she looked down to me, before sitting on the wooden couch I was last on.  
"I'd never sleep at night kid. It's dangerous. I keep the night peace. Since I'm on break, my assistant, Noel outside is currently doing the work tonight."  
I watched her look outside. I just hugged the black cape in my arms and nodded assure, but I had only worried about the rest of the vampires. It had become night and I'm worried they attack this nice village. But, I thought of Vanille too. I lay down in the woman's bed sheets, feeling the blanket warm me up. I can smell her sent. So I slowly nuzzled the bed already feeling assure I was safe. Even though I am in the presents of a human, most likely a hunter, I felt myself re-assure the safety of where I was. It has seemed I was doing the opposite of what vampires do? I am sleeping at night where I should be awakening, but, Vanille had taken me out during our time of sleep, it's understandable I was very tired. So than, I fell asleep.

**Lightning's Prolog short**

I had watched the silver head boy sleep. He seemed to be in deep sleep; his eyes shut tight and body clung close, very stiff looking he was now. I just lightly smiled at his, weirdness. It only came to me that this boy must have been through hardship. He sleeps like he'd never had time to even nap? I was feeling pity for the boy, thinking he must live in a barn maybe? His mother was poor and couldn't even buy them a house to keep a life in? I sighed thinking about that this boy must have been through. I was about ready to leave, until I heard the boy say something?  
I leaned in closely to hear him, he gave a slight smile on his face.  
"_Mom…_"  
He mumbled, I just smiled, yet frowned at him. Stroking his hair hearing he mumbled 'mom' again in a low happy tone. "Not a chance kid." I said low, before I fell asleep right by his side. I told him I don't sleep at night, but, with that kid's peaceful face, I felt it was possible to sleep now. Because of that kid, I had dreamed of my mother and father waiting for us at our home area. Waving their hands high above their selves. While I, my image so small, and my little sister who was even smaller smiled up to them. My little sister held my hand tight and ran up the hills before me, pulling me after her. While I followed right behind her, letting her lead me up that hill.  
"_Serah…_" I didn't know if I was asleep, or wasn't. But I heard myself say my younger sister's name. And so, I slept next to that boy, thinking as though it was my sister while we are still young.

**Vanille's Prolog**

It had turned night as sudden as I was still held in the males arms. Slowly we made our way through the forest, before I had saw a light above the trees, just before we walked any further, the woman with dark black hair had turned around coming towards me. Smiled gently holding her whole arm out.  
"Alright kid, when we're around ladies goes first and we like our little buns to be hidden. Jump on my back now." I just looked at her arm, than to her. Before I held my hand out holding hers. Just when I was ready to jump on over her, she bounced her knee on my butt making me hop on her back. I squealed surprised, and held my arms around her neck. She just laughed and whistled up at the trees, before I could even blink, a long roped stairs had fallen down from above the leafs. Handing someone her large spear, one hand bounce my body closer to her back as she smiled over her shoulder.  
"Might wanna hold on tight, and don't lean back or you'll fall."  
"O-Okay." I just said after she started climbing the rope at a good average speed. I had thought this woman was very fast? But it could be she was only fast because of how long she was? She was even taller than I am? And her legs are much longer than mines that are small, but not as small as Hope. I giggled thinking of Hope, until the woman turned her head slightly to me.

"Something funny?" She questioned me, I frowned slightly, thinking of Hope.  
"Y-Yeah, just for a small moment." I told her, holding my arms even tighter around her neck. It felt like I was hugging her, but it was a nice feeling.  
"Ah don't worry kid. Nice memories only last for a minute you'd remember something tragic? Don't frown okay? Frowning is my very bad weakness, breaks my heart for a kid like you to frown?" She smiled at me, as I returned her one. We'd made it up on the trees; I gasped realizing there was a smaller like village just above these trees? And I haven't even noticed how well the area was blend from above?  
"Well kid, welcome to the hidden tree houses of Bodhum." She introduced me to the tree houses knowing I be amazed. I smiled behind her, looking at her face.  
"I-I don't think, we'd properly introduced ourselves, my names Vanille." I told her, trusting my real name upon her. I saw her cheeks turn a bit pink as she giggled to herself.  
"Fang. It's not a girlie name like yours, but I was born with this name by my father." Fang said hoisting me up some more, walking over to a bridge from a side.  
"Your father?" I questioned her again, she nodded walking casually over the boards.  
"Yup, my father wanted a boy, but came out with me. He was not disappointed, just, nervous to have a little girl. Taught me a bit of boy stuff as I grew up. Then, my mom was kidnapped by other humans; my dad went to save her. They both end up dead." She finished with a sad frown; I frowned behind her neck as we entered a hut, gently letting me slide off her back and onto a bed. Standing in front of me with a proud smile.

"Well, here's my home. Not much, but you'll be under my care for today. Let's see how bad that leg is, alright?" Turning her back on me, I continued to frown, leaning forward as I asked her.  
"What, happened to you, after they were gone?"  
Fang, had seemed to have taken a moment to re-frame my question, I frowned, regretting I had asked, before I heard her spoke again.  
"Our landlord kicked me off the properly when I was fifteen, said if I wanted to live there I might as well get money and pay the missing rent. I wasn't here in Bodhum, I was much further away from any good places where life is simple. I took my landlords advice, go find a job. But I didn't want to pay for the house. I didn't want to live in that house all alone, without my parents. It was winter the time I left my hometown, but little did I know there were vampires in this world? They attacked me at my go here. I thought they were going to kill me, but, than some angry wolfs saved my ass. Little creatures saved me. I lived with them for two month until winter was over. Then I came to Bodhum for work. And here I am a vampire hunter." Fang finished with pouring water into a bowel, I watched her come over to me with a gentle smile.  
"Until that day, I still think about my parents. And you're actually the first person I had opened out my life to." I smiled back to her, feeling a gently warmth between us.  
"Thank you Fang. I feel a lot protected with you around." She smiled again as I lend her my leg now, but I had forgotten about the tattoo on my leg. Fang had stared long to that tattoo as if she noticed it before. A black ink sun was on my ankle and a spiral under the sun.

"The Omaha tribe symbol?" Fang asked questioned, I gently pulled my leg back watching her face. The Omaha doesn't agree much with other humans like they are because they kill us vampires. I watch Fang look up at me.  
"You're an Omaha?" She asked me.  
"N-No, actually, my father is a food market trader, it was a year ago. We were taking a twelve stack of food to a village near the Omaha's, some people had bounced us and stole our food leaving us there in the Omaha's desert. Until the Omaha's saw us and thought we were in need of care. When they realized we'd mean them no harm, they trust us and, gave us bans of eternal entry to their tribe." I lied while i showed her my ankle again. Fang gently took hold of my ankle observing the marking. Her hands felt cold and wet, but it was because of the water. She nodded gently letting my leg go.  
"Yup, that's their sign alright." Taking hold of a wet towel she began to wipe my ankle, it was just covered with dry blood now as she washes it off.  
"I remember that tribe. Me and a few men's trailed a vampire in the desert, chasing it like wild dogs. We came upon the Omaha's, poking their spears at us yelling 'We'd take no hunters!' I tried to warn them that a vampire was around the desert, but he kept pressuring us until we'd finally left. So we'd guess they don't know anything about vampires. So we didn't want to alarm them." The blood was gone now, there was a slight cut now, taking hold of a new cloth Fang wrapped it around the wound with a tight knot.  
"There, nice and clean now Vanille." Her big proud smile appeared on her face, I just smiled back to her as someone entered the hut, the same man who carried me all the way here.  
"Fang, the elder says she feels a bad omen around. A vampire might be here."  
"I see, Vanille, stay here and don't leave. Oh, this is Sazh, my right hand man." Holding her arm up introducing the male, he nodded his head at me with a big smile.  
"How do you do." He said before both of them left. I stayed in there waiting for Fang's return. I tried to stand, but then my ankle gave in and I dropped down hard. It wasn't healing fast enough because of the holy water.  
"O-Ouch?" I sat up, before facing a child in front of me. He looked just like Sazh but a child.  
"Va-Vampire…" The boy said pointing at me. I gasped as he was about to run.  
"N-No wait! Little boy!" I said holding my arm out, I tried to stand and run after him, but I fell down again hurting myself. I groaned and panted, thinking about what they would do to me if that little boy told them I was the vampire? What would Fang do to me after I lied to her? I sobbed on the ground; the only thing I could think about was how I let Hope down because I was weak. I heard footsteps enter in, I slowly looked up, and the same young boy had big eyes looking down at me. Kneeling down in front of me.

"You're a sad vampire?" He questioned me, I looked at him dumb folded, before I laughed lightly, sitting up wiping my tears away.  
"Yes, but I'm a very friendly vampire too." I told him, he smiled and touched my hair.  
"You're a very pretty vampire." He told me, I laughed again smiling to the boy.  
"My names Vanille, and you must keep secret that I'm a vampire. I really like it here; I don't want to go away, okay?" The little boy smiled brightly to me holding his arm out.  
"My names Dajh, this place is mines and my daddy's home. You're always welcome Miss Vanille!" I smiled even brighter holding the boy's hand in mines.  
"Thank you Dajh. But I can't stay here long, I have to go back home, okay?"  
"But why?" he questioned, I frown as we both sat down with our backs on Fang's bed.  
"Because I am a vampire princess, my father and mother would get mad if I'm not home, they'll destroy this nice place to find me? And I don't want that to happen, mostly to you, your daddy and Fang." He sadly frown looking at me again.  
"Why not go now? We'd lie that you went to the below village of Bodhum that is only a mile that way!" Dajh pointed to his right, I looked where he pointed, I saw small lights from that direction. I smiled and nodded.  
"That's a good idea! Will you tell Fang than?" The little boy nodded with a smile, I stood again, feeling the wound slowly closing itself, I thought if I only hop on my good leg than there's no need to stop at times. I stood up, waving good bye to Dajh before jumping down and into branches and leaf. Dajh continued to wave behind my back with a smile. I was about ready to leave, until, I had smelled a vampire's sent, turning around to the Bodhum village. I know that smell,

"Hope!" I squealed heading back to the village direction, if I followed the slight trail heading to the village, I'll be there in time to see if Hope was alive.

**End of Vanille's prolog.**

The younger boy woke up tiredly from sleep, Hope looked around his surroundings seeing he was in a room, but it was not his? Looking aside he caught sight of a woman figure hanging off the bed. He gasped lightly realizing it was the female hunter, Lightning. But she was asleep. He sighed relaxing. He watched her sleep, looking at her beautiful face as he dropped his head aside her head.  
"I'd never knew, there was a human as beautiful as vampires?" He said to himself, stroking her hair gently away from her face, gently Lightning's body moved slightly, her small pony tail like hair moved back and away from her neck as Hope caught sight of her skin. He didn't know what was happening, but his heart kept beating in his chest. Clean skin, breathing, beautiful colors. He felt like he was losing himself, slowly leaning even more forward, what he didn't realized, he had his jaw wide opened.

'I wonder how good she tastes!' He had thought to himself, gasping as he pulled himself away.  
"NO!" He shouted covering his face. Panting hard as he was looking at his hands, feeling them shake in front of him.  
'W-What was that? W-Why did I, wanted to bite her?' He thought to himself, he was surprised he didn't waken her, slowly he moved away from the bed and into a new room, he caught sight of the sink, pulling hard on a lever that releases water. He took large gulps of water, also dumping his head inside the water. Hope gasped and pulled out feeling his head had cooled down. Pulling his hair out of his face, he felt like he was going to burst, thinking to himself, maybe he needed to eat? Yeah, maybe.

He went back to the room, Lightning was still knocked out, he felt bad if he left, and he'd be leaving her like that. Picking her up with this strength, he let her get comfortable in the bed before stopping in her movements. He smiled down at her and leaned closely, hesitantly, but kissed her forehead.

"I'll come back to see you. Maybe one day, or more." The gentle peck of his kiss as he saw a smile appeared on the woman's face, blushing slightly, he smiled too. Taking hold of his cape, he blew out the candle for her and he was gone just in the dark.

Hope was already outside the inn, he missed her already. Walking away from the apartment and pulled the hood over his head walking half around the village, before suddenly a body fell down on him. He gasped surprised if it was a human, raising his hand out before catching sight of red curls.

"Hope!"  
"V-Vanille?"  
They both hugged each other and wailed each others name, a sudden voice stop them from crying out each other as they both jumped into the trees. Watching a human man come over where they were, before moving away seeing nothing.  
"Vanille, you're alive!" Hope said smiling as she hugged him "Ohh Hope! I was mostly worried about you!"  
"We'll I'm fine now, but what happened to you!" He pointed down at her ankle, as she scratched her head.  
"W-well, the hunters saw me flying away, I was going too far east I was going in a circle of this village and landed in the East side were hunters are too. They didn't know if I was a vampire, so all is good! But, you? You're still in one piece Hope?"  
He laughed and slouch a bit forward.  
"For me, well, a pretty hunter thought I was a boy. I tried to lie as best as I can and it worked. I, was currently sleeping at her place, until now." He smiled thinking of her; he'll never forget a hunter like her. Rose pink hair, sky blue eyes, famine feature, determine face, and fearless. Before looking over at his friend, he saw she had a pretty-tease smile at him.  
"W-What?"  
"Oh Hope~ I understand that face you're making!"  
"What face? What are you talking about Vanille?"  
"Come on, we gatta go back now! I remember where the hide out is!" She hoped over a branch as the boy followed behind her, questioning what she is talking about. As for Vanille, she had thought of Fang. She imagines she'll never see that woman again. Or maybe she will.

Back in the cave, Nora had looked outside the bolder, clutching a hand over her chest as she watches the night.  
"Mistress Nora, come back in here or them hunters will see you." A deep voice called on her; slowly she turned her head to the man, she sighed lowly entering the cave as the man closes the walls.  
"What if Hope is out there, what will I ever do without my little Hope?" Nora looks up to the man, who happens to be Caius looking down at her. His determine eyes turned away from her as he continued walking down the steps.

"If it bothers you so much than go find him. Your son fears the outside world than any of us, if he was outside, he's dead by now."  
Just as they made way from the stair case, Nora was already in front of him retrieving him a hard slap to his face. And then she was away hiding her face as she ran.  
"You shall know, making a woman cry is beyond being a vampire, it was no wonder your mistress despises you so much Ballad." He turned his head slightly with deadly red eyes looking at the other male, a man wearing white vest, onyx black pants, well shined shoes and a golden cape over his shoulders with light blond hair.

"And as for an Emperor to be far from his hometown, running away from the murder of his clan." He back fired, just as both males had one hand on each others throats, another male laughed in a very higher tone and clapped his hands together.  
"Yes Yes! Let's see some real actions around here! Go on you two, slice each others throats open and drink one or the others blood!" he said aloud while sitting on air like he had no gravity under him. Both males kept their eyes on the man, before throwing off their hands from each other.  
"What your mouth Ballad."  
"Same to you 'Emperor."

"Enough Caius." All three turned their heads glazing upon lady Yuel.  
"The children's have been in the library the whole morning, asleep." Slowly she turned on her heel, Caius scoff at the blond, and turned away from the other as he laughed lowly.  
"You two should had just gone and kill another! No wonder theirs is no fun around here, someone's gatta kill around here!"  
"Silence Kefka." The man laughed harder, kicking his legs in the air while spinning in a slow circle.  
Kefka, a man who's face looks as though a woman had done his make up for him, the outfit he wore had looked centuries older with an old style ragging clothes of brightly red, yellow and orange as well as orange hair.  
"A man who loves a joke cannot stay quiet for long now, mostly when a death battle is to happen around here." He jumped on the air and was away from the man, as he was left alone in the hallways.

As Hope and Vanille slept inside the library, Nora pulled a blanket over her child, as Vanille's mother did the same for her daughter.  
"I wonder if they'd been here all day." Nora questioned, as the other woman nervously chuckled.  
"Too much books exhaust the young mind they all say." She said with a light smile, looking down at Vanille, over her shoulders were the black silk cape, as she sees the same on the boys shoulders. Slowly the two woman's left the children's, Vanille's mother had her eye between the doors, just before she closed them off.

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blood Six : With those Sky Blue eyes, I'll always cry._**

* * *

Fast posting only because I couldn't get my hands on my laptop that has better connection. If any of you owns mini Acer laptop, I am using that to write my fanfictions but I couldn't post them only because the error with the connection wouldn't connect without knowing its location or something? Personally I really don't know, and my dad thought I did but really I don't lol, and it uses Internet Explorer so it's a very old thing, but it can still be use like regular laptops. If anyone knows how to fix that problem, please help me xD SO you only get the fanfictions just like that is when I can finally get it away from my mom doing homework which she lies sometimes HAHAHA!  
Anyway enjoy.

* * *

**Noel's prolog short.**

Well, this is how my new job, it has been for a second day. My first day I stood up the night with the famous West side vampire hunter who flashes like Lightning, oh wait? Her name is Lightning anyways. I laughed to myself just thinking about that. Sometimes I take breaks but not as much as I thought I needed, it's actually fun staying up at night keeping the village guarding around here. I saw a carriage come in from the woods, four adults walked on by them, three boys and a girl hunter came by to greet the people coming in, I just slowly sighed and continued my guard, until I saw Lightning with her back at me, I never knew Lightning was so girlie? She wore a white blouse like top, a light pink skirt that had stop to her knees and red low heeled shoes. I smirked and decided I would scare her from behind, I crept on behind and held my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" I shouted, Lightning had squealed, and suddenly, I was greeted with a punch to my face, than I went flying. Lightning's fist, felt really buff? I groaned and sat up before a hand grabbed my shirt pulling me up, a buff blond male with his bangs over his face greeted me, a fist high up ready to hit me.  
"You hitting on my girl man!" He shouted to me as I lost words to explain What was going on!  
"W-Wait I'm sorry! I-I didn't know Lightning had a boyfriend!" I said trying to explain myself, it seems the man stopped with a dumb fold face, before he started laughing loudly with me having a blank expression.  
"Hey Serah! Here's one of sis's friends who mistaken you as big sis!" He shouted to this, Serah girl? A girl came over looking down at me, I stared up to her, seeing a beautiful younger version of Lightning, but, she had a more gentle look, her hair was aside just like Lightning's but it was up in a pony tail to the side of her head, and a silver necklace with a strange design. But I saw they both had the matching necklaces.  
"Oh boy, he really scared me too! I thought he was going to attack me!" She said holding a hand over her heart with a relief sigh. The man above me stood up and held his arm over her shoulder.  
"Come on Serah, if a guy did try to attack you, he'll be meeting my fist in his face. No offence dude?" He said holding his hand up at me, I just nodded assuming we were cool.  
"Um, my name is Noel Kris's." I said sitting up and held my arm out, the man took hold of my hand and laughed.  
"Sorry, the names Snow Villers. And this is my wife Serah, who you mistaken as her big sis."  
I glazed upon Lightning's younger sister. Yeah, she was the total opposite of Lightning.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Serah Villers, you wouldn't mind taking me to my sister's house, would you?" She said in a kind voice as I blushed.  
"U-Um, this way." I said pointing.

**Lightning's Prolog**

As the morning arrived, I slowly sat up from the bed I had slept on, yawned tiredly holding myself up. Just until, I found out I fell asleep, most likely at night, I looked down and finally realized I was sleeping on my bed? But I had only questioned myself, where was Hope? I looked around my room, than outside the bedroom to find out he was not anywhere? I sighed, sat down on my couch and looked at the time; it was eight in the morning. I stood up and dressed myself, while thinking about where Hope was? I never got to even ask the boy some personal questions, like how old he was or if his family was doing business and he was only at the west village as a temporally home? I also took the guess he left when the sun raised, it was a good idea. I went along downstairs, Onion was sitting on a chair while counting money on the wooden table, Cid at the bar screwing a gun together. I made my way to Cid leaning against the bar.  
"Kid's not with you?" He asked me.  
"No, I thought maybe you saw him leave this morning?"  
"Mhm, I dunno, did he leave four in the morning maybe?"  
"Wouldn't that still be dark?"  
"Yeah, than I haven't seen him."  
I sighed, hoping he wouldn't get into danger.  
"Worried?" He asked looking over at me.  
"No, I just, had a buzzard dream last night," I said holding my hand over my forehead. Cid frowned at me pouring me a cup of hot coffee.  
"It's not like ya to sleep at night, barely even got time to dream? What happened then?" I took hold of the cup and took it to my lips sipping the coffee; it was a strong taste as I sighed.

"I don't know, the dreams were just flashing by so fast, maybe a vision. For some reason, Hope was in that dream." As I closed my eyes, I had reimaged what I could recall. There was a man, slowly he raised his arm and slammed it down, a large ball room of peoples? And, a darkish figure of Hope, his arm slowly extended over my face, as I looked much closer, all I could see were his shadow face and large eyes, tears rolled over his face. Then there was blood all over. My arms extending and trying to find land, but as I looked up I had saw another darkish figure, its arm rose up and came down fast.

"Ning-"  
My glazed was gentle as I was falling deep into that dream image.  
"Lightning!" I gasped and shook, realizing I had squeezed my cup of coffee as the dark color of the liquid flooded down my hands. I jolted and withdrawn my hand feeling the burn finally touched.  
Onion came over quick, holding out his apron and held my hand inside his hands; Cid wiped away the hot liquid before it had left the counter.

"What happened? You just suddenly stopped talking, and stared into the abyss?" He asked me flicking the long tooth pick in his mouth in a worried manner. I just kept my eyes down, thinking.  
"I, was just trying to remember…." I said lowly, pulling my hand back, Onion worriedly looked up to me; I nodded as he left the kitchen. I sat down back on the counter as Cid watched me with worried eyes. Onion came back with a little kit, sitting down on the high chairs next to me and started rubbing a type of rubbing medicine on my hand.

"Listen, to be honest, that little kid looks somewhat familiar." Cid finally said a minute later, gently rubbed his thumb against his nose as he was thinking. I waited to hear what he will say.  
"They say, a woman from the large village of Cocoon with white hair has gone missing for nearly forty years ago. Almost everyone she met had loved her like a mother. To them she was like a Goddess of Harmony, she cared, loved, and was as beautiful as an angel coming to care for them. That little boy, Hope right?" I nodded. Cid sighed low and turned away to the other side of the bar.  
"The kid, looks just like her in little ways."

I raised a brow looking at Cid, Onion had finished wrapping my arm with a thin layer of bandages. I held up my arm looking over at him, his back remained in front of me.  
"Are you telling me to stay away from him?"  
"That's not it, you know Cocoon's ways, those who were loved must return to restore happiness?"  
"What the hell does this have to do with Hope?" I rose up looking at him. He frowned.  
"Listen, there was news from Cocoon, Cocoon is falling apart because of the vampire race. They are trying to find all those people and bring them back, vampire or not. My bro was here and left early this morning. He said it just came in, Cocoon is calling for all hunters there."  
"But why? Just because they don't want to leave their 'Silly' little land?"  
"Lightning, me and the gang here are moving."

I raised both my bros in surprise. Cid scratched the back of his neck, Maria wasn't in the kitchen, I looked down at Onion who looked as though he was about ready to cry. Then I looked back at Cid.  
"You're, leaving Bodhum?" I asked worriedly.  
"We're being forced to move actually. They said with, or without my notification, they're moving us to the state where they can have plenty of weapon makers, tight security. Safety for a family." He patted the younger boys head who sniffled. I just remained a frown and return to my usual glaze.

"Right now, we just wanted to make sure everything was cool with ya, I know it's sudden we're leaving. But the government is really pulling our strings about this one. Soon they will be asking from ya too? Maybe two days later?"

I turned on my heels as they both watched me leave the apartment.  
"Don't get your hopes up; if you think asking me permission to just leave, you don't need to tell me. It's your choice after all." I said as I walked out, I could tell Cid was smiling behind me, as he laughed heartily. I understand what Cid was trying to tell me. The government may never ask me to join their little party. He was asking if maybe I'll join them in case they've never asked. Even if they don't, and most of the people here couldn't go, I'll still be here. Even if Bodhum was abandon, and I was left here all alone. I'll always stay here. Until I die.

I felt dry, and it was because no tears had streamed down for Cid, Onion and Maria leaving me. Yeah, I'll always have my assistance with me. But maybe they would take him as well. But I won't feel lonely. I've been that way for some times. As I was looking down, a small figure had jumped me, in my surprise I had froze, white hair had gotten in my way as I looked down at the person.

"Lightning, I've returned!" I didn't know what came over me, but then, I just gently smiled.

"Hope." I said lowly, brushing the boy's hair away from his face. He smiled up to me and held my hands.

Yes, even if they take Hope too, I would never feel lonely.

**End of Lightning's Prolog.**

"This is her apartment here." Noel guild Serah and Snow through the town as they came to the apartment.  
"Mhm, Seven Heaven?" Serah said tilting her head, smiling at the sign.  
"Well, let's go on in and greet Sis!" Snow brushed his hair aside his face as he smiled heartily, Serah laughed and followed on behind her husband. Noel followed behind them both as they entered Seven Heaven apartment.

"What's up Cid?" Noel greeted as Cid and Onion were currently putting things into boxes.  
"What's going on? Moving?" Noel looked around as the old man sighed.  
"Oh it's just Noel, thought it be a customer." Cid pretended a tease as Noel and him started brawling around. Serah laughed as she realized the younger boy was glazing up to her.

"Oh, hello there, what's your name?" Serah asked the boy as he blushed.  
"Onion."  
"Onion? What a cute name! Where's your mother?"  
"Um, I don't have a mother, or father." She blinked a couple of times.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed that man over there was your father?" Onion shook his head.  
"Are you, Lightning's sister?"  
"Why yes I am! Her younger sister, Serah Villers."  
"Villers?"  
"Oh yes, I'm married to this man here." She laughed and yanked on the bigger mans arm, Snow laughed nervously as he leaned in closely.  
"Yeah, we're here on a visit kid! Do you know where Lightning is?" Snow asked as they waited, Onion frowned and looked down. Cid and Noel was done with their brawling as he stood behind Onion.

"About Lightning, she must had left to the forest, cause we told her a little bad news."  
"A bad news?" Snow asked as Serah looked worried.  
"You don't know? I thought maybe this news came out, but I guess its okay to tell you folks because you're Lightning's family."

They weren't very far, as Lightning and Hope were just above a hill side, talking, laughing and watching as little things passed them, a small figure watches from behind, before it disappeared.

* * *

Review O {}O !


	7. Chapter 7

_Blood Seven: The Future I Fear_

* * *

**Yuel's Prolog**

_My names Yuel. I was a vampire born from a very mysterious breed. Both my parents were of vampires of Paddra, but as I was born, I was given the earliest gift. My gift was the power of seeking into the future, predicting, and travel the future as an invisible image that cannot talk to anyone, feel anyone, or even change the future. When I was a hundred, I was given a fiancée, Caius Ballad. One who was given a special gift as well, the gift to control shadows. Our parents had only paired us together, to create an extreme child who will have a power much special than our own._

_An accident had happened, when time had flown through my memories in sleep. I had a vision, I meet a young boy one day by mistake, we'd become friends. And cared for each other. That is what caused Caius to become berserk. When I had told him, he was not the one in my dreams, Caius than command I never leave the kingdom. When I was a three hundred, the human hunters attacked my kingdom in surprise. Caius and I had escaped, with the minim of twenty vampires. When news came that vampires are reuniting their groups together, I had decided it was for the best._

_My clan and Caius joined together with the Estheim, where I meet the family who lived a thousand years before. I had predicted, their son would be born, but. I had never told him, nor Nora the disturbance in the balance of their Childs life ahead of his future. He was holding hands with a woman. Smiling together. I've never told this to anyone, not even their little boy Hope. It had worried me much more than I worried about myself. My visions had shown me more things too far into the future, when I met Princess Vanille, she was flying out of the sky, when you're falling it be a fearful thing. But she was smiling, holding her arms out. As though a large creature had jumped up behind her, capturing her as flower petals gotten in my view, I than caught sight of another woman, laughing behind her. Both smiling together. When I saw these visions, I've become curious in their life, keeping my eyes on both Childs._

_Princess Vanille than left when she was one hundred and fourteen. So I had my focus on Hope. Each and every day of his life had gotten boring, or sadder, or lonelier without his father. I had once encountered little Hope, tried to convince him to talk with his father. But when we had tried it, his father struck Hope, I protest protecting the boy, but Caius protected me from injury._

_It caused more people to dislike little Hope's father. When little Hope was one hundred and fourteen, he went missing that morning, a new vision appeared. Hope slept,_  
**_'Mom…'_**  
_A woman who's mouth to chin was only in sight._  
**_'Not a chance kid.'_**  
_She said to Hope, her low voice as she was asleep._  
**_'Serah…'_**

_My visions weren't fake, and now I knew they were becoming real._

"What? You's want me to follow young prince Hope Lady Yeul?" in front of me was Vaan, a half vampire teenager who was under Caius commands. I nodded slightly to him.  
"Yes, I fear there's something wrong with the boy, you can walk the daylight, and that boy somehow knows how to walk on the sun. Prince Hope is a full vampire; he can only walk in the night. Report only to me. Speak this to no one else."  
"But, Milady?" Vaan stood in front of me, I held my hand out to stop in, as I frowned lightly.  
"Remember your vows. You will obey me, disobey, and you must give away a piece of yourself. If you were to tell anyone, I'll take your tongue Vaan."  
The teen gasped, took a few steps back. He stopped in his tracks, nodded lightly with a bow.  
"As your wish, Lady Yeul."

Than Vaan was away. I sighed low and collapsed on the ground. I've never spoke words, so harsh and hurt full to others. I felt horrible for saying that to Vaan, but, if Bartholomew were to find out, he'd kill whoever Hope has become friends with.

_My name is Yeul, I can see the future to its present. An odd child of the vampires._

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Blood Eight: Like a Family but Warmer._

* * *

A light laughter was heard followed with a chuckle as low as it can be.  
"T-Than we didn't know what to do with the snack! So, what we'd do was throw it to the nearest person, so he panicked and ran away from us!"

The boy laughed, she laughed as well, but not as loud and hard as he did. Lightning had felt herself feel much lighter now, no worries, though she was still feeling down about the crew in Seven Heaven leaving her, but no matter what, if Hope was with her, she can at least feel much happier, and show him only her smile.

"You're quiet the boy Hope, not to seem rude or anything. But, how old are you?" she questioned the boy, seeing a bit of panic in his face making her drop her lips to a frown.  
'Oh no, did I ask too harsh? H-He must think, I'm nasty or something?'  
As she thought, but to Hope's thoughts.  
'OH SHIT! S-She asked me for age? I-I don't know how old I am to humans?'  
"N-No, you see, I was just curious?" Hope was panicking even more; he didn't know how many digits human's use? He had to break it down, if he was a hundred and fourteen, humans wouldn't be young looking vampire like he was? Than it came to his mind.  
"N-No, I understand hehe, I-I'm uhh, Fourteen! Fourteen years old!" He shuttered and sat up feeling like he'll jump off his seat and rolls down the hill. But he heard her give a sigh smiling lightly.

"I see, you're a big boy to travel these woods." Her hand extended and ruffled his hair, Hope felt the slight relief calmed him over, he felt her warm hand touch his skin causing him to smile brighter, when she withdrawn her hand, Hope frown to the lost of being petted some more. Catching sight of her looking at the sun in surprise.

"Oh my, is it really that late? We've been here for hours! I forgot to do my duties, looks like you'll be staying at my house again Hope." Hope himself just realized the sun setting already. It had felt like they've been sitting there and talking for over a century to him?

"Stay close, if you get lost it'll be the end for you." The rose haired woman said as she extended her arm to the silver head. Slowly he raised his hand out and took grasped of her hand. It was as if he was entrusting his safety with her. For some reason Hope had thought of himself in a fantasy but in the opposite position. That he was the princess following his knight and shinning armor!

"W-Wait!" Hope said aloud gently yanking on the woman's arm. She looked down to him seeing he looked as though he ran around a whole town.  
"L-Let me guild us back, I mean, it be unmanly of me to let you lead." He nervously chuckled, turning in front of her and held her hand in his. He could see a blink expression on Lightning's face, her eyes wide opened and a thin line frown, taking the guess he took a wrong turn of taking lead.

"O-or you can lead, of course you know this way better than me?" He nervously chuckled and moved aside, but than a small smile pierced her lips.  
"No it's fine. You lead than." He watched her nod her head to him to go forward. Hope was in surprise and nodded back to her, moving a few leafs away from his path, Light followed right behind him, a hand over her blade.

'Strange, two nights this week, it had seems as though the night became so quiet?' Lightning thought to herself as she followed behind the boy, a few times she had realized Hope walks much faster than she thought he does, than nearly half the branches he pushed away seem like they were forced pushed back? Like he was making a clear path way? By the time they left the area of branches and leaf, they came into clearing, she heard a loud screeching noise pushing Hope down.

"Get down!" She shouted, something large and fast passed behind her back when she had dropped herself over Hope in protection. When it had left in a flash, Lightning herself was ready in a faster flash. She held her gun up and shot the intruding creature, shot five rounds as two missed and three shot it back to leg to foot. She saw it land on trees and snarled at her angrily.

"What's wrong? Gonna limp on me, one legged creature." She said with a sadist smirk, Hope stood up, lightly shaking his head and rubbed his face. The creature on the trees gasped lowly with wide eyes. Looking down on Hope.

"You, deviling woman!" he shouted loudly at her, flying down fast, to his attempt, she will shoot him countless times until he capture the little boy, but instead, he saw instantly in front of him was a glass bottle. He saw her smirk grew an inch higher, and he pulled the trigger, it was no wonder she was called 'Lightning.' Her bullets were fast a vampire couldn't dodge it. The creature started yelling loudly, pulling his hands over his face to try wiping off the spilled water, slowly his face was melting as well as his hands touching the water. His hands stopped, and soon he dropped down on the ground dead. Hope held his hands over his lips as he watched a fellow member of his blood died in front of him.

She walked over to the dead creature, some reason examining it.  
"Tch, an old creature. Age must be two thousand? Won't do much good anymore." She pulled out a new glass bottle, poured the whole bottle over the body as it slowly dissolved in the ground.

"Alright Hope, let's go back now before it gets too-" Her hand touched his, but Hope slapped her hand back. Lightning grunt low feeling an odd pressure of wind hurting her hand. It felt like someone smashed her hand from closing a door. He gasped loudly realizing he hurt her. Hearing her low groan and clutching her right hand.

"I-I'm sorry!" Crawling over to her, his hand took hers and held it closely. She watched as the boy was gently rubbing her hand, while he kept mumbling 'I'm sorry.'  
Slowly those words became water like, they mumbled through his lips as though he was drowning. Then she watched him cry. Just from hurting her? Lightning pulled her hand away from the boy, brought him in her hold in a gentle hug. His body overflowed with warmth.

"Shh, I'm the one who should be sorry. It must be the first time seeing a dead body." She whispered over his ear, Hope had felt tears stream down even faster. Yes, he was afraid, she killed one of his kinds, but she wouldn't know what he was? He promised himself, that one day he will tell her. Wither she'll pull the trigger, or banned him from seeing her, ever. He struggled his face against her shoulder hugging her back. He used strength by accident, her wrist was broken.

When they got back to Bodhum village in one piece, the first place they went to was Doctor Hollander's office.  
"Well, just your wrist broken, don't worry it's not entirely broken. Give it a few days and your wrist will be just fine. But if you use too much effort in your hand it will break again."  
"Thank you doctor." Her wrist was bandage up with a few sticks inside the wrapping; Hope couldn't help but sniff the air, smelling heavy lead in the room.

"Well, that'll be off for you than Farron, be more careful." He waved as Lightning nodded, Hope following behind her. While the older man, kept eyes on Hope.

"Will you be okay?" Hope said with a light pleading in his voice. It caused Lightning to smile gently.  
"I won't die from a little injury? I'll be fine Hope." She saw the boy smiled brightly.  
"You must work out offended, how much do you carry?" Lightning asked as Hope looked at her questioned.  
"U-Uh, well, um. I live on the farm! Yeah, I always tend to the horses and cows, they're kind of stubborn, sometimes, it takes a hard yank to pull them in the shed." She gave him a heartily laughed.  
"It's a good work out for you."

"Woah Serah, was I hearing things or did sis just laughed?" Lightning looked shocked, turned her head around in a swift motion, and behind her was a tall male with a bag of grocery in one hand, while the smaller figure of a girl was next to him. Both looking like they've seen a ghost passed by?

"Serah?" Lightning said lowly, while the girl smiled brightly.  
"Éclair," Serah said after the taller woman, slowly Lightning took hold of the smaller look alike. Hope just watched fuller eyed. Humans do look alike? The girl hugging Lightning was, Serah? A girl who looked just like Lightning, but, Lightning's name was Éclair?

"Oh Serah, it's nice to see you again." Lightning said, pulling back to look down at her younger sister, she giggled as she brushed her hand in her older sisters side hair.  
"You've haven't changed much Éclair?"  
"WOAH BOY!" The big man behind them suddenly swoop up Hope as he yelped, the man waving him around.  
"Man what did you do to get sis to laugh!" He said with a large smile before whispering over to Hope on the side.  
"Keep those ideas in mind and try to get her off guard so I can say a few things while she's distracted will yea?"  
"Snow Villers! Are you using a young boy to trick Éclair!" He yelped and laughed, spinning around with his arm over the boy's shoulders.  
"Haha! Of course not! So, what's your name kid?" The man snow looked down at Hope who looked as though he lost his train of thought.

"U-um, I'm Hope, Hope Estheim." Hope finally said with a nervous smile. The look alike Lightning jumped forward and held one hand out.  
"My names Serah Villers, I'm Éclair's younger sister. The one behind you is my husband Snow Villers." Hope watched as the two smiled big at him, he smiled holding his hand out shaking her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you all."

Snow and Serah had lead Hope ahead of them to lightning's apartment, while Lightning followed behind them letting the small group lead her.

Not far did a body was in view above branches and trees. Gently biting his thumb as he watched.  
"Ye Lady Yeul were right? The boy is acting strange, only upon them humans? Must report! Must report!" He said lowly to himself jumping down branches, in a speed he was no longer in sight.

"This is Serah's best soup, just for all of us!" Snow yelled loudly, setting down a bowel in front of Hope, a bowel in front of Lightning, one to himself and one by Serah's seat as she arrived with four loafs of bread.  
"My homemade bread outta fill us up too!" She set the plate of bread in the middle of them. Hope felt his jaw trembled, the soup had smelled extremely good! The smell combined with bread made his heart ached to just eat up!

"Alight, lets dig in." The older female said picking up her spoon before a prouting face Serah glared at her.  
"Éclair! Don't you pray before you eat?"  
"Um, I haven't tried in a while."  
"Éclair! Starting today you are going to pray and thank god for the meal!" Holding one hand out to her older sister, she sighed and lends her sister her hand, while putting her spoon down holding a hand over to Hope, Hope was shocked. He'd never prayed before? Taking hold of Lightning's hand, extending his other one to Snow, Snow locked his fingers on the boy's and his arm locked more on Serah's. Everyone had closed their eyes, Hope closed his after.

"Dear God, thank you for helping me prepared this meal for my family, a friend, and my sister who I haven't had dinner with for nearly nine years. Please watch over us as we eat our meals in no worries. And thank you for presenting us a guest here, a friend of Éclair's." Hope wink one eye open, Serah looked at him and smiled brightly. Hope himself, felt he was praying to God himself?

_'God?... Thank you, for giving me a friend. A human friend.'_

"Amen" The circle had said, Hope opened his eyes and lowly said 'amen' as well. He felt Snow's hand drift away, Lightning's too, but Hope felt his fingers tied around hers as she raised a brow. Snow laughed as Serah giggled.

"I didn't know the kid was so attached to you Sis!" Snow was greeted with bread thrown to his face. Hope laughed, Serah scowled, Lightning growled, and Snow laughs. Hope had only thought to him, why did he felt so comfortable around the group of humans? By the time everyone had finished their meals, Lightning had glazed upon her sister's bowel that still looks half full? As she remembered Serah was always the first to finish her meals before everyone else.

"Serah, are you not hungry?" She asked as she saw her sister's shoulder shook. A nervously look drown over Serah's face.  
"U-Um," she said lowly, gently setting the spoon back in the soup, Snow laughed and picked up her bowel.  
"Well! Lately Serah was kind enough to eat less and give me half her portion! Come on Serah, give me the bread please" Snow said as he extended his hand, Serah laughed with a nervous tone, Lightning may had not seen it, but Hope did. Serah's hand had gently shaken. Like she was scared? But scared of what?

"Serah, you're not pregnant, are you?" Lightning said with her arms crossed over her chest and strong determine face. Serah and Snow had a funny look, first snow laughed low, than Serah did. The couples laughed. A smile pierced her face; she knew if they laughed, it means 'No way!'

Hope remained a frown; he knew something was up with Lightning's younger sister. And she was keeping it well hidden.

* * *

"A pink haired hunter?" Yeul had suddenly turned her head as Vaan nodded his head as though it'll fall off.  
"Yes, tis true, I'd saw her kill one vampire in flash. She's the one, but she doesn't know Hope is one Milady! We'd must warn Lord Caius before this prince will be in danger!"  
"No Vaan, you'd said she hasn't noticed?"  
"Yes, she doesn't!" Yeul thought for a moment, before shaking her head to her servant.  
"No, tell no one."  
"But Milady-"

"You said he was smiling. He's happy, they don't know. You must not speak this to anyone. Promise me Vaan, promise!" She saw the teenager shake lightly, took a bow and nodded with his head down. Yeul gently inhaled air and let it out through her mouth.

"Vaan, you must understand, as a vampire who can see the future. I will show you what will happen."

With the light touch of his head, Vaan felt like his skull would split into two. When the visions stopped, Vaan looked up his mistress, as she frowned lightly.  
"I, understand, Milady Yeul." His eyes closed, before he collapsed in front of her.

* * *

**REVIEW** YOU SEXY PEPS~!


	9. Chapter 9

_Blood Nine: Will you still see me? Part One._

* * *

**WARNING!** Intense feelings.  
I think it's time some peps got what they've been waiting for, and unexpected surprises.

* * *

When the sky became dark blue, Lightning slowly raised the blanket over the boy as he slept on her bed yet again. He seems to enjoy sleeping. It made her smile gently, she felt like a mother, the feeling of how she tried to raise Serah while learning to kill vampires. In the end, vampire killing became a full time job to Lightning, and her sister? Serah met her idiotic boyfriend at the bread shop she uses to work at. He came over every day to see her, Snow and Lightning we hunters in training, along with other hunters. But every day when she sees him in that shop talking with her younger sister, it made her want to cut his head off. When a year begun, slowly Lightning begin to get along with her sister and the hunter being together. One night they both had gone out too long, she panicked and went to search out for them. But to her surprise, Snow was injured, Serah was knocked out.

It was that day Snow had confront his feelings of marrying Serah to Lightning, she didn't believe a single thing of it, but, her sister unharmed, she thought had proven that Snow was trust worthy of her younger sister. A month after the wedding, she had told them she wouldn't attend due to vampires larking around much closer to the village. She half lied, she was there until the bouquet throw, Serah had flung the bundle of white with red roses inside high in the air. It was as though Lightning's entrance had caused the flowers in the surrounding area to become attached to her flying aside and fly high up, in her surprise the bundle had hit against her chest first before settling in her hands. Lightning didn't know what came over her, but she started crying as though the coach was taking her precious sister away from her. All her younger sister had said to her,  
'I'll always love you better Éclair, I'll always love you.'

"Lightning?"  
The rough hand touched her shoulder as she blinked out of her day dream, realizing she must have looked like a stone statue?  
"Oh Snow, I thought maybe you were Noel?" She smiled gently as the bigger man just laughed.  
"Hey, do you have time before sleeping? Let's head outside." He asked as she raised a brow.  
"I guess so."

She stood up buckling her gunblade on her waist, figure it looked windy outside she wore a longer and brown leather jacket, and started following the man through the small room and into the bigger one; Serah was already asleep on the couch while they both left the apartment room. Downstairs almost everything was gone but the tables and chairs, the wind breezed through the doors, Snow opened them as Lightning realized he barely have anything warm to wear? Cold air greeted them. A few hunters out late keeping patrol, Snow continued to walk forward until they were just in front of the apartment of Seven Heaven.

"Well, what is it? I'm getting chilly here?" Lightning said as she looks at the blond who looked back to her folding both his arms over his chest. She could see that Snow looked the same as she first saw him, idiotic looks, overly worked out, barely shaves once a month look. But, was he this young looking? He was twenty three when he and Serah got married, he must be thirty two he still looked younger than she did? Then it hit her, dropping her head lightly as her hand reached back.

"Listen, Sis. Have you noticed anything different, with Serah?" In an instant Lightning had her blade at his neck, he grunt and he too already had his hand on her blade.  
"They say for vampires, they can dodge a blade but touching silver weakens them! Who are you!" She shouted pressuring the blade much closer, Snow grunted loudly trying to push back the blade, and it was as if Lightning was much stronger than him. She kept pushing forward, causing him to drop to one knee.

"Light, Listen!"  
"No you listen! What have you've done to her! Nine years Snow! Nine Years and you both haven't said anything to me!" She shouted, but the wind was making it difficult for anyone near them to hear. Snow grunted loudly as the silver nearly touched his neck before a hand grabbed hold of Lightning's arm, but Lightning held a new survival blade that was only nine inches longer pointing at the intruders neck, but the new arm grabbed her wrists with both hands gently putting a hard pressure on her right arm. Lightning showed as though she didn't care.

"Serah… tell me it's not true?" Lightning said as she glazed upon her younger sister, Serah already had tears in her eyes gulping the lump of saliva in her throat.  
"Éclair, I'm still me?"  
"No you're not! My younger sister would never be bitten so easily! I trust," she turned her head at Snow who was raising his head much higher to try avoiding the blade aiming closer to his neck.  
"I trust, an idiot, to protect you in my **place**!" It was as though Lightning had gone mad. Her voice was hard, her eyes straight focused, using all her strength to try killing Snow with her gunblade.

"We were attacked Éclair!" Serah yelled, it stopped her older sister from pressuring her gunblade down on the younger's husband. Slowly, but steady, she pulls her blades away from the both. Listening. Snow coughed as Serah pulled her arms around Snow's neck. But the older sister turned her head away, waiting till they started their story.

They were inside Seven Heaven's apartment, Cid was witness, Lightning the judge, Serah and Snow the victims. Not to seem rude, but Cid gave a yawn to how tired he was. Lightning didn't say anything, she was waiting. Her arms crossed over her chest, Snow and Serah too was waiting. Till the older man started.

"It was six years ago. Remember that one place I told you I was going to rent? Out the North close to Cocoon a smaller town? I had tight security around the place. Yeah, to protect Serah. The people around there were good at killing vampires. So I thought it was safe for me to at least see Serah twice and daily. Gosh, how much fun we'd had right Serah?" He looked down his wife, as she smiled. But the redness around her eyes made it difficult to even tell if she was even focusing to the topic. The other blond scratched his neck, while the older woman showed no emotions yet.

"Well, when we'd thought it was about time we'd come back to visited you, there was a large bon fire because we'd caught a higher up Vampire, a vampire named 'Genesis.' A high class. What we didn't expect was that, he and his group planned to get caught. To ambush us. I had to help the other defeat other vampires. Told Serah to hide herself in one of the apartments and stay well hidden. When I made it to the middle of the street, one of my buds, Vaan was not slaughtered. He was bitten. It came to mind that the group had tended to make an army of half vampires by infecting humans. Some, had rejected being infected, died from the infection itself. Till, I was bitten." Snow stopped, Serah held her hand over her husband's and laid her head close as tears dripped from her chin. He gave a loud sigh gently squeezing her hand.  
"I was bit, one of the higher ups said, he saw me coming in. Burned the apartment Serah was in. I-I ran, the apartment nearly crashing. I had to save her; it had to be me sis!" Snow stood up and slammed his fist on the table as it broke in twos.  
"It had to be me! I-I knew you were not always going to be there for us, but I was hoping a miracle came! I had to save Serah I-I know, but she was dying Light! I had to; it had to be me who changed Serah! Kuh, God!" Snow flung his arms high up, yelled and cried.  
"Snow!" Serah cried out and flung her arms around his stomach. She cried on his back as he covered his face with both hands as they both kneeled down together.  
"I'm sorry Serah, I'm so sorry, I-I could, never forget. I want to, b-but I can't. I, should had let you go, b-but I couldn't confront to Lightning…" He cried in his hands, before he turned around and hugged the smaller figure into his chest, as she hugged him back. Cid had noticed Lightning's skin looked pale; a single tear had dropped down her eyes. It flowed faster as more than a few drops had landed on her gloved hands. Slowly she stood up, and left the three in the room.

Walking upstairs to her apartment room, she locked the door, sat down on the bench and laid her head back. She felt loose. Like water.  
"Light?" A gently voice entered the silent room; Lightning didn't turn her head to the boy but continued to stare in the space. Hope came in and sat next to her. She still didn't move. It had worried Hope as he leaned close, a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips. Then she moved her head down to the boy, her bangs kept her face dark. But he knew she was at least looking at him, slowly the boy put both his hands on her cheeks, feeling as though her face was damp with water. Lightning kept her forehead on his, gently nuzzling their bangs together as he looked up to her.

"Hope, you won't leave me alone too, will you?..." she questioned, as the boy frowned. He didn't know how to answer her question, before releasing a low reply.  
"I promise I won't." he said, feeling the woman putting her weight over him. She than fell asleep on the boy's chest. Hope stroked her hair away and hugged Lightning to himself.

* * *

(In chapter 10 I will keep the info about the time skipping so you all don't forget)  
Please review TT mTT


	10. Chapter 10

**Young Blood author description.**

Two guests, yes there was a timeskip from the very beginning when I haven't put much information's of the story. I haven't added Serah and Snow's relationship throughout Lightning's oldest childhood. Only because this story is to be just based on Lightning and Hope being together, Hope wasn't in Bodhum the time she'd first killed vampires. So I had only added a fewer parts of telling Lightning's life but not putting a lot of story into the chapters. Chapter 3 had small hints of how her life was with her and Serah at first, than chapter 9 in the beginning of the fewer paragraph told how Serah and Snow got married. It was 9 years ago they were married Snow being 21, Serah 18, and Lightning 21 before Hope's family rejoined groups of vampires. Snow was 30 when he was bit and Serah being 27 causing them 2 years to try acting normal before seeing 30 year old Lightning. Explaining why Lightning was checking Snow from face because vampires would look the age of 20 year olds, and if they were centuries older or thousand years old the hint of body youth disappears. I know it's very confusing but I at least wanted everyone to understand how Lightning could understand a vampire from looks. Even though Snow and Serah are half vampires a first bite still causes facial changes. Maybe the manga book Chibi Vampire will kind of explain a bit of this :U  
Sorry for confusing you all, but I loved this story so much I wanted people to read my idea's, but turns out I confused most of you that also had me confused. So sorry, I can't promise you all it won't happen again but I am willing to try at least put extra description! DX

-TykXKan GOD


	11. Chapter 11

_Blood Ten: Will you still see me? Part Two_

* * *

No comment lol well here's one, I think the story will be short :o

* * *

Barely before morning, two shadows walked the night looking at a booth.  
"Look, do these look beautiful?" the young boy said with a smile.  
"Do you think it'll do?" The female asked back.  
"Red for sure. Why not add in white than?" he questioned looking up to her. She just looked at both, before nodding.  
"Yeah. Let's get it."

* * *

As morning rose, Serah and Snow started packing things back into a large cabin.

"It's sad you have to leave so soon?" Cid scratched his neck, the two helping him pack up.  
"I'm surprise you're leaving yourself Mr. Cid?" Serah said smiling at him to Onion and Maria.  
"Well, we aint got a choice. We're leaving and can't do anything about it." The older man sighed and sat down on a nearby cart, but fell back hitting his head against the ground. Onion had started laughing as well as Snow. Serah had giggled putting her fingers over her lips, but she stopped after words.

_'Will Éclair disown me now as her sister?'_ She only thought to herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she sighed. Sunlight touched her skin as she looked up at the brightly blue sky.

_'My older sister was the only thing keeping me alive. If I didn't marry Snow, would she have been the overly protected sister she was? If our parents didn't died, would Éclair still be able to smile bright, like she'd have with that little boy? If I was dead, would Snow come join me? But, if I did die, who'll be Éclair's only family?'_

Serah had thought negative to herself, she thought if she and Snow told her ahead of time, she wouldn't have to think she and her husband had done an utterly taboo. They've died once, and lived again. The younger boy held onto Serah's hands with a slight frown, but she smiled and ruffled the orange hair.  
"I'm okay Onion." She told the boy.  
"Do you think Cocoon will accept you guys too?" He asked with a sadder look, Serah frowned at first, thinking about Éclair, before she smiled brightly.  
"They can't do anything about it! It's their rules, humans and vampires are welcomed. I'm not a killer Onion. I will always be a friendly being." Serah said as though she was positive to be sure. The boy below smiled to her, Cid laughed as Snow smiled.

_'Yes, even if Éclair could never see me as her little sister again. I will always be 'Me'.'_

"Cid, Onion. We're ready to leave?" Maria called out from the inn.  
"Roger! Alright, all of us better off going now." The older called out heading to the front where two horses were waiting, Serah and Snow's wagon next to theirs. Entering their wagons as the blond heard his wife sigh. Giving her gentle pat to her back.

"Serah. Don't think of it that way. We did the right thing." She turned her head up to her husband and gently smiled.  
"I know Snow." Giving him a reply, he gently shook the line as the horses moved.  
_**"Serah."**_  
Her eyes widen as much as Snow in surprise, he stopped the horses from moving any forward. When they stopped, Serah jumping off the wooden wagon, she caught sight of her older sister just a foot away from her. Lightning had an arm behind her back and her gunblade right behind her lower hip. Slowly coming forward, seeing her hand raise out, the younger was expecting something horrible to happen as she shut her eyes tight, like a slap to the face or a stab in her stomach. Even Snow himself was scared nearly jumping off the cart. But instead, when nothing happened, Serah opened her eyes as she was greeted with a bouquet of red and white roses. Her eyes widen in surprise, her dark shade eyes looked up to her older sister in questioned with slight tears filling her eyes.

"I couldn't give you the bouquet you gave me nine years ago because it's dead. But, I brought you fresh new ones." Serah was speechless; slowly she reached her hands up, taking hold of the bouquet. Just before she could look at them again, Lightning had her arms around the smaller figure. Causing Serah to cry.  
"Even if you were dead, or a vampire. You will always be my younger sister." Lightning said as she stroked the back of her younger sister's hair.  
"I'm sorry; I can never hate you just because you're dead. I won't ever forget you. But you should understand, it still won't change my past." She slowly moved her sister away; the tears streaming her eyes had continued to roll down gently taking hold of Lightning's shoulder.

"Éclair, come with us? We could always be together again? We don't have to be separated; you and Snow can join forces so you both don't have to worry about protecting me in different feelings? Please Éclair?" This time it was Lightning, who was speechless. Her mouth only hanged an inch wide, a light smile appeared. But then, Hope came to her mind.

"I'm, sorry Serah. But I can't leave Hope." It gave the younger a thought.  
"He's an orphan?" She asked.  
"No, thank god no. He has a mother. It seems, Hope and his mother must be having complications. I haven't once met his mother either. So I don't know what problems they could be facing." Lightning said as she shrugged to one side.  
"Is their house nearby?"  
"Not exactly, he comes from the West village."  
"West village! Coming from the West village takes one whole day to come to Bodhum?" Her sister explains surprising.  
"Yeah I know. But Hope walks much faster, and he's quiet strong too. I understand working in the stables is tough."  
"Oh, a farm boy," Her sister dropped her glaze. Giving a low sigh, Lightning smiled and gently stroked her sister's bangs away.  
"Don't worry. I will come see you. Not soon. But it'll take time before I'll decide. Maybe even bring Hope and his mother." When her hand brushed away, the younger looks up, but then she smiled brightly. Giving in one last hug with each other.

"I'll always love you better Éclair. I'll always love you."

Serah with her husband, along with Cid and his little family left Lightning. Whoever lived in the Inn now has a free place to live. If anyone brought the place, it was theirs.

"Just reminds me, did Hope leave again?" Lightning said as she looked up the window, where she last saw Hope looking down to her. But he wasn't there. She guessed he snuck away, giving a low sigh, walking forward as though she was following the trails of her sister's wagon. Lightning didn't feel so angry anymore. It was like, hearing Serah say those words again made her feel lighter.

"I cannot delve. I still have to protect Bodhum without disturbance anymore." Lightning tells herself catching sight of her partner Noel walking at the edges of the forest; she decided she'll join him. Noel caught sight of Lightning coming his way.

"Hey, I thought you were packing?" He greeted looking at her as she came over.  
"You must mean my sister, right? She just left a moment ago." Both standing next to one another, looking at the younger male, he looked as though she said something funny?  
"What?" She questioned.  
"You didn't see today's news did you?"  
"There's news? Well, I was having a bit of complications; I haven't had the time to read them. Why?" She watched the teen rubbed his neck.  
"Well, I'm transferring to Cocoon tomorrow." He said as her face shined a bit.  
"That's great. You'll become a great hunter now rookie."  
"There's more though, Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui and Yuj are transferring too." Looking over at him half surprised.  
"Are they transferring all the hunters?" Questioned Lightning, as Noel nodded.  
"Yeah. Cocoon is transferring everyone out of Bodhum. We won't leave until all the people in Bodhum village had left. This place is nearly a grave yard, haven't you noticed?"

It struck Lightning, she had finally looked around the village. Noel was right? Bodhum nearly looked so much emptier? Less people were outside, only a few who started packing, all the bakery shops, food stands, no children's ran around the hospital, farmers and citizens packing.  
"Also, Light. You're being transfer to Cocoon as well."

It left her speechless. Bodhum, was going to be an abandon village tomorrow?

* * *

Uh-oh! :O !  
Review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Blood Eleven: From bud._

* * *

Woot! 10 chapters of Young Blood! I have never wrote a story more than 10 chapters * u* !  
If you are those who are currently just reading chapter by chapter I hope you enjoy, for those who would leave reviews? I understand some are expecting, but you will get them. Spoiler, there will be a squeal when this story is done. Why not continue it on the same title? Cause the title will be a different name for the new story. But that's when I finish this one. The story might end fast, but I don't want to forget the idea's and just write them on papers, I don't do that cause than I become too confused lol.

* * *

**Hope prolog.**

I left without telling Lightning good bye again, but it was already the next morning. I watched her tell her sister goodbye, after that I had to leave. Returning back home to the cave. When I come back by sundown, it'll be my third time I had done this. But I had enjoyed Lightning's company. As I came by a familiar spot, Vanille was there waiting for me, but her head was covered with her hood and her knees tucked close. I came down to her with a half bright smile.

"Vanille, I'm here! Let's head back now!" I said loudly and panted, before I heard a small sniffle, looking fully down to her, I had realized much closer that her shoulders shook.  
"Vanille?" I worriedly came over to her, her head finally looked up to me, tears streamed down fast, and her nose nearly dripped of snot. Her eyes were puffy red as though she had something in her eyes?  
"What's wrong?" sitting beside her, Vanille hugged her arms around my neck and started crying.

"F-Fang, she's not there anymore Hope. T-The trees houses, they're gone? Everyone Hope, uwaaah!" Rubbing her face against my shoulder, I held an arm up on her back and stroked her in comfort. Yesterday, Vanille told me of a hunter named Fang. A village lived high in the trees that were known as Bodhum's tree houses from the East side.

"W-Was it?"  
"No Hope. They're just gone. I found foot prints. They abandon the tree houses, and left somewhere else. Fang too Hope, she was not in that below village either. Will I see Fang again? And the tree house people?"

I wasn't sure how to reply to her, I just nodded my head to her. We sat there and waited.  
"Vanille, why don't you sing? It always clears your head?" I told her gently, she only looked at me with her sad eyes, before her lips formed a slight smile.  
"Sure Hope." Vanille had a gift. A gift of singing. A man told me, what good will a song does? But the gift was a special thing to have. It release stress, it release anger, and it brings happiness.

_"'Step into the rainbow, find another view.'" Vanille started as she continued to sing the song, as the lyrics whispered in the wind, letting the surrounding creatures feel the blessed song._

_"'Chase the tender light, borders let's cross over. Ready to define the mists inside your heart? Take a breath and start your life. Waves of a new day. Clear all the gloom away. Hope is what we simply need to proceed, waves of a new day, Clear all the gloom away, Hope is what we simply need to proceed.'"_  
_(Sunleth Waterscape lyrics, Final Fantasy XIII theme)_

Vanille finished off with a low sigh. She felt light, but was still gloom over the people gone from the tree houses. As soon as the sun set glowed the blue sky's, she finally got off the log we'd sat on, and off to the cave. We'd passed a few animals and lots of trees before making it to the entrance of the cave coming in closer. Alexander the large bear looked up first to see who jumped by, Vanille landed first, than I did. It took both of us to push on the large rock sticking right behind him as the door slowly flung open. Making our way down the stairs and finally to the large and long hallways.

"Come on Hope. Let's hurry to your room." Pushing me forward, we were zooming the halls fast, and then made it to my bedroom door. Hurriedly we went inside. Hiding both our capes under my pillow as we now sat on my enlarged bed.

"How was your day Hope? I hope it was better than mines." I looked over to her putting my legs up.

"Well, it was alright. Lightning has a sister."  
"She does?"  
"Yeah, a younger sister. Her name is Serah. I'm surprise she's married."

"Her sister or her." Some reason Vanille snickered, I just shook my head blushing lightly.

"O-obviously her sister. Lightning isn't married. Sh-she's kind of scary, but that's because she cares." I told her back and hugged my legs. She watched me with a big smile. I just sighed and dunk my lips in my arms. Thinking about Lightning.

'So her real name is Éclair? I wonder why she changed it. Was it too girlie for her?' I thought to myself and sighed. I wanted evening to come quick. Today guards are being extra protective. Also, a council meeting called up, almost all kinds of royals must be here. There was a knock on my door, I jumped up and on my foot as I approached the door.

"Yes?"

I called out, greeted with the famous killer Caius Ballard. They say, with just one glance, Caius eyes gives you shiver. And they were right. He had his eyes down at me for a good long while as I gently stepped back. While his eyes glance from my room to Vanille.

"Smells like a human was here." He called out as I felt like I had shrunk. He kept glancing, before finally setting eyes down at me.

"Lord Estheim. Your mother wishes you dress up and head down to the royal ball room. Princess Vanille, your mother wishes for you. Best you get to it." His deep voice called on us, I just nodded my head, as I heard Vanille behind me start moving off the bed and walked slowly behind me. When she left the room, Caius himself closed the door. As a gentle sound collapsed the room echoing the door. I finally let out a breath feeling sweat drip off my skin. Caius Ballard was a scary vampire. Even to his own kind.

I changed into a simple look. Black pants, clear white dress shirt, black vest, ivory black shined shoes and a black tie. I combed a bit of my hair to the side, and pushed my bangs to the side so I can clearly see anything. I looked like a princess to my image more than a prince. But mom said I get that from her side. I was mostly my mother's side, I was never like my father. Lady Yeul watched me grow by my mother's side. Said I was the most shy, caring, and fragile little boy. To me, Lady Yeul was like my second mother, even though she was much younger than my mother, I would always ask her for advice or options. Like that one time I had troubles with communicating with him. I had asked her if there was any way of pleasing him. She told me, it all just started with talking. When we both had tried, he was upset, nearly smashing his hand down at me. But she guarded me, as well as her body guard; husband Caius saving her from his blown. That was when I started to hate him.

I tried to pipe down that image leaving to the door, as I glazed upon the man in front of me.

"Ah, Hope. Good to see you've worn something worth today." The man said to me; gently push his middle finger up against plastic lenses of glass.

"Come son, we must be going now. I will not tolerate if we are late." He turned his back at me, walking forward before me. I felt speechless. It was, the first time he had talked to me?

"Y-Yes, sir." I said behind him. Following in his tracks.

I didn't know I was to be invited to the counseling event? All that came to me was what their plans will be of. It felt like hours I dragged my feet behind him, we'd finally reached a light entering a room full of my kind, vampires. Most of them had sat on benches besides high chairs, about five higher up vampires sat on those chairs. I caught my mother in sight, about ready to come over to her, but a hand blocked me from moving any further, the man in front of me.

"Do not move Hope. Stay behind me." He told me from above, I growled lightly to myself as I did as he told me. I caught sight of four fathers; two had little girls who looked a year younger than me and two boys who looked my age. We came aside a father who looked as though he was crying his eyes out from a terrible accident. His little girl had ivory black hair with brown streaks down her hair, and she wore a white dress. Her dark brown eyes looked over to me as I flinched. Turning my head away as though I was being rude. A man sat in a high chair in front of us; I looked around, seeing woman's were sitting on branches, males sat on the benches above them, and human killers sitting much above them. I caught sight of Vanille sitting on the benches in front of me. Mom was there too, but, for some reason she was crying? The man in the hair chair spoke loud as though his voice will boom us to the ground.

I remembered the man who sits in front of us, drench with century clothes, rags, heavy looking gold hung on him.

"I, Bhunivelze. Had never sought, for tis day to happen. Tis never happen in thee years, I've last thought to let happen. Nor has, it ever been. Performed. Centuries it feels. Thousand the most." He pointed down to us as I watched him talked.

"You, of all the mightiest, yet lowest of the clans. Has been chosen, to be of this ritual. Before the evening party, that awaits us in just fewer days. Shall be presented, as the strongest, yet. Marvelous vampires, to shown this creation to happen. Though shall not, failed me for this present to happen. I, shall be very proud of you. To those, who can, succeed this project. **'Îmbătrânirea'**."

He loudly said last.

"W-What?" I said, before being pulled from my arms. I screamed in fright, while the two other girls screamed louder being pulled back as well. I tried to fight them off, but the one holding me from my right arm was Caius, while the other was his assistance, if I remember was a teen vampire named 'Vaan'.

"Caius! What is going on!?" I shouted trying to yank my arms. But both the man and teenager continued to yank me back. I turned my head to look where we were heading. Something I haven't noticed since now, five black coffins lay behind us. I heard Vanille shouting my name from a distance, the girls screaming as the two boys had trashed talked loudly. As I continued to yell.

"What is going on? Mother! Mother! Tell me what is happening!" I shouted, feeling the tears stream down my face, my mother cried even harder, standing up ready to chase me, but he got in the way. Pulling her back from her waist.

"Please no! Not my Hope! Please!" I watched her, moving her mouth hard as though it'll break. Other woman's had shouted back as though they were agreeing. The two girls had shouted out the same thing, not to take them away from their mothers, one boy had yelled out as though he was cursing them. I couldn't hear the other one.

A hand over my face, pushing me inside the coffin below me. By accident, I had kicked the teenager from his chin watching him fall back. A new man comes over as a new assist.

"Calm down Lord Estheim." The man above told me, but I continued to trash about yelling as I heard the last fewer words tell me, before they had dropped a lid over me. Darkness over flowing the inside.

"You shall become a first born. To become something much greater to your Clan. I promise you, it'll feel like years. But it'll just become three days."

Tears streamed hard out of my eyes. As I yelled, much louder than the woman's screams, much harder than the children's voices.

**"ÉCLAIR!"**

I last shouted, banging on the lid above me, it felt like the coffin's been made of heavy led or metal. A type of weight that can suffocate a vampire just from being under it. I had felt myself become weaker, weaker, much weaker. Finally, the children's screams stopped, as my screams did. But, I continued to hear Vanille, and my mother's cry out my name. The only thing that had sooth me down, as the warm feeling of a voice.

_'Hope.'_

**End of hope's prolog.**

"Until three days. One, or all, will become a cheat to ageing and years of their bodies. If not one, or all. I shall not give up." The man above all of the vampires last said, covering his face with his hand as though he will cry on his throne.

* * *

"You're going to wait until Hope comes back?" Noel said as he picked up a large bag of items inside. Lightning sat across him on a bench watching him.

"Yeah. It's a perfect idea. Before we leave tomorrow, Hope will be here. I'll ask him to take me to his house and I'll ask Mrs. Estheim if I can take them both to Cocoon. With me, Hope and his mother will have a better time together." Lightning explains and she smiles lightly to the idea. Thinking about what Hope's mother would look like. She was quiet excited.

"Don't you think that's too much? I mean you're asking them yet they only have a day to settle their decision? How do you know if the West isn't leaving to Cocoon as well?" Noel tells her back picking up a new item now over his shoulder, dropping it over the wagon.

"Well, I just expect he'll be at the front gates than." He glanced down to her; it was a first he saw Lightning just smiling at anyone. When he first and became her right hand hunter, she always remained a frown with a slight chance of bad attitude. He doesn't know much about her life, only wanted to know why she was like that previously, before now. What made her want to smile?

"Well, remember, we're leaving tomorrow. So if he's not here by then, it could mean he left already to cocoon and we leave. I am not positive. But I hope so Lightning." Standing in front of his commander and patted her shoulder, she just smiled again and patted his as well. That moment, Noel felt like she was sort of putting her trust on him. It was not like she hasn't? But, it felt like positive hope.

After Noel finished his packing, they decided instead of wasting so much money on separate wagons, they would share each others. Her stuff was packed, put into Noel's wagon. She didn't have much like Noel has, but it was worth packing something else. Lightning caught sight of the same woman who continues to wear beautiful dresses even if the world was in crisis. This time she wore a pale blue dress, white decorative rose on the ends of her sleeves, around her chest area and on the ends of the dress. All the pink head ever wondered was, why does she wear beautiful dresses, even in the time of crisis.

"Well, that's everything you've got Light, I guess I'll sleep here in your apartment since my manager at the inn took everyone's beds. Don't worry, I'll take the couch." The teen pulled out his sleeping bag.

"No, you can sleep on the bed." She replied looking down at the couples as two bigger males help pack in their things.

"You serious? Where will you sleep?" He asked looking at her back, she turned slightly and just sort of grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll stay up, in case that little kid comes through the night this time." She settled herself against the window frame.

"I should be keeping the night watch once in a while anyway Noel. I left you working for a week. I think it's about time I do my work in return. Good Night."

With that, she blew out the light for Noel as darkness entered the room. Coming from the halls, she heard laugher come in. The couples.

"What shall we do when we get to Cocoon love?" The blond female asked hugging her husband's arms in hers.

"First off love, we shall see what types of dresses they have for you." The male reply with a smile.

"Oh darling! You're always the best." Giving her husband a kiss to his cheek, he only chuckled and held her hands in his tightly. The dress made Lightning jealous that she couldn't wear something as gorges as that woman. No matter how Lightning looks, she never thought of herself to be as beautiful as her next door neighbor, nor compared to her younger sister Serah. Even if Serah was a vampire, Lightning was at least glad Serah could be extra young again.

Coming down the steps, she entered an empty room of tables and chairs. No life was inside, not a little boy serving tables, not an old man at the bar, nor was the smell of food cooking in the room. Just a plain, wood smell empty room. Sitting outside on the footsteps, Lightning waited. Not for the morning to enter, but for Hope to come to her. So she watched the night, but waited for her starlight.

* * *

What is to happen to Hope!

Review please~!


	13. Chapter 13

_Blood Twelve: Before Bloom._

* * *

Yo~

I got nothing to say xDDD short chapter.

* * *

**Vanille's prolog.**

The next day felt like it just ran over us. I kept my eyes down upon the coffin I watched my friend fall asleep inside. I had no idea what had happened to my friend Hope? Neither did I know what the elder's think of doing? I slowly traced my fingers over Hope's dark coffin. The lid looked as though someone shattered diamonds from the stars and engraved them into coffin tops. The soft feeling of marble as I let it slide on my fingertips.

"Vanille?" a voice crept in, I turned around and caught sight of Hope's mother.  
"Mrs. Estheim, what is going to happen to Hope?" I asked feeling the tears wanting to fall out. Nora had turned her head slightly as she covered her lips.

"I-I don't know myself dear… I've never thought our elders would think of doing this ritual ever again." I glanced over to her.  
"What do you mean?" Asking her nervously, she slowly walked over to me, opening her arms wide as she hugged me close.

"Vanille. When my Clan the Estheim was strong and proud. We had seen this happen centuries ago. Our Lord, Bhunivelze had saw that the vampire race was going down fast. Vampires continued to mate, but the females become exhausted from birth. All five elders had come with a plan to fasten the progress of expending our kinds throughout the worlds. So it was decided, five children's of five high leaders with the lowest members were selected. A selection of young girls was chosen, all five from separate Clans. I had watched, as they screamed for their mothers and fathers the same way I had saw those two girls and, my Hope scream for us."  
She paused, pulled back as she rubbed her nose against her thumb, gave out a low sniffle as she held my hands.

"They called it, Îmbătrânirea for a reason. It was a type of way of fasting a child from a youth, to adult growth. In quick time, they will possess their gifts in an earlier stage. And gain more strength, much greater than their elders to defeat anything maybe!" I listened stunned, Nora continued as she stared in my eyes with a much sadder facial.

"But, what I feared most is will Hope survive." She shook my shoulders, as I kept my eyes on her.  
"W-What do you mean? Hope will make it, right? L-Like those five little girls?" I took hold of her hands, but the tears streamed faster, her hands now squeezing my shoulder blades, I grunt slightly, looking back up to her in shock.

"Vanille, those five, little sweet girls, died crying hard in their sleep. These, cursed coffins don't bring goodness in dreams, **they're cursed**! **Madness** in their sleep caused them to die! My Hope, will be clouded by hatred if he had nothing good happen in his life! My Hope, my little Hope, I've never, not once. Held my boy in my arms for so long…." Watching her fall down on her knees. Crying over Hope's coffin. Clutching the edges of the lid with her fingers, seeing her trying to pull the top off. But she couldn't. Why couldn't she?

"My Hope, my, little boy Hope…" Listening to her cry for Hope. I fell down on my knees as though they gave in. Will that happen to Hope? Will that happen to my best friend that I have grown up with? **What will, keep Hope from dying?**

I had only thought to myself as though it was my fault?

_'Please don't frown. It's my ultimate weakness. '_

That voice said to me, I clutched my fingers in my hair, slapped my cheeks with my hands. Slowly walked behind the woman's back and held her hands in mines again.  
"Please, let's not cry Mrs. Estheim." I sniffled as she looked up to me.  
"Hope, had fun these past fewer days with a woman. She's, a half vampire. Hope really looks up to this woman. And awfully cares about her so much, he would die to see her again if he must! Let's not waver, we must be happy for him, and company him in the finest ways. For Hope Mrs. Estheim." Her eyes widen for a moment, before she had cried yet again. I smiled lightly, and hugged her closely.  
"You're right, for my boy, for my Hope…" I nodded, looking down at the crystal like lid.

_'Just remember her Hope, remember her name, her voice, her laughter, her smile. Those eyes. And her face. Remember it all Hope. You do, after all, love her. 'Lightning.''_

**End of Vanille's Prolog.**

* * *

As the morning rose, the pink haired female had her head down in her arms. Footsteps were heard from behind her, a gentle pat to her shoulder as she looked up to the man who patted her. Noel had a slight frown as he looked around.

"He's not here Light." He said as low as he could, her lips only remained a frown as she gently stared.  
"It's morning, it's about time everyone is ready to leave. We should be too." Her lips remained as they were.  
"Yeah, let's go." Slowly she stood up; she walked along side with Noel, their wagon coming closer like they were just walking on a ground that was pushing them back even more. Lightning had only wondered, if Hope got to leave the West village. A whole group like of wagon's lead a way out to the forest, the wagon they rode lead right behind another, as they were off. Bodhum was an abandon village.

_The boy laughed, rolling down a hill of flowers. He came out of the group with a 'poof' and thrown them high above himself. A woman's giggle echoed the air; he turned his head, his white hair bounced to the turn, as he caught sight of a woman up the hills. Seeing the woman made him smile brighter, running back up the hill with yellow flowers in his hands as though he was carrying a bunch of them in both hands. Stopping in front of her, he held the flowers to the familiar pink head; her face was blurred as only her lips had shown, no voice, no surprises. She just smiles, and held her hands out for the flowers. It was as though magic changed the flowers into a rose bundle of red roses._

_'They're beautiful, Hope.' A voice said late, as though her lips were moving too fast. Hope didn't care, as long as she was there. Slowly, as his hand reached out, his hand looked enormously large. Not like a creatures arm, but, a human males arm. It had touched her cheeks, the soft cheeks pressed in his hand, skin touching hers, her lips opening wide showing her pearly white teeth, those bright sky blue eyes glittered in happiness, her rose tint lips smiled wider._

_'Éclair…' he said to himself, a full grown male was in front of her, as she continued to smile up to him._

"I love you, Éclair…" the sleeping boy said, as he smiled in the dark coffin.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Blood Thirteen: Colors of Rose.

* * *

One of the guest, thank cha a lot! Made my day! XP  
WARNING! Chapter contains blood :O

* * *

**Lightning's Prolog.**

In just one peaceful night we'd reached Cocoon's walls. Large walls from the outside, pearly white colors. Noel was excited, for me, I just felt my heart jump gently, only to expect Hope was there. When I see Serah, I outa asked if she seen him. The large city of a place they called 'Peaceful.'

"Alright, everyone from Bodhum's village. We are not people who will charge you just from staying in this city!" A male's deep voice boomed loudly, Noel jumped off the wagon yanking the horses closer, I remained in my seat looking at the person in the center of the water fountain. The male with black thick hair pulled back and out of his face, strong look, old, and was obviously carrying a heavy weapon on his back.

"This is no camping ground! Cocoon is always the largest city to welcome those who don't wish to interrogate with a vampire. Those who are half vampires don't think this place is just a tea party of drinking people's bloods! We know if you're a vampire or a half you'll have to do your side of work in order to prove to us you'd come in peace. You'll be living on the south side of the town. Lots of people from your town lives there, I hope you recognize them and become friends again. Hunters, you are needed at the church of Cocoon. Settle in a place and come immediately. Those soldiers with helmets will guild you all to your new homes. Please enjoy Cocoon, a place of living together." The man finished, held his right hand in a fist and pounds it against his chest, spread his legs in a proud manner and stood tall; the two besides him had done the same. A teen with yellow hair, the other of ivory black. He seemed too had noticed me, grinned and winked. I just scoffed and turned my attention ahead. I was not interested in goofy guys who don't know their manners, like Snow.

A guard with a silver helmet for some reason looks over to Noel, than up to me. Nodded and waved his hand to let us pass, he must have wanted to know if we were humans or not. I didn't mind, just as long he didn't check me out.

The apartment was a lot larger than I had expected, it looked more like an expensive place to me. It sort of reminded me of Bodhum, but the apartments were shorter. Taking the fewer things I had I went to my assign room that was just three floors up. Almost everyone had crowed the whole commission room I had to squeeze in. Luckily Cocoon didn't charge, just food, clothes on your backs and hospitality, if they didn't keep their promise I'm heading back to Bodhum. My room was number 107. I sighed and put the key inside the lock as I heard a woman gasped.

"Oh my, I think I've seen you before?" The woman told me as I looked up to her, the blond woman who wore all kinds of dresses held a hand over her lips and came over to me with a smile.  
"Yes, I remember you, you were in the same Inn me and my husband lived in, right? Seven Heaven?" She asked me with a wide smile, her lips were light pink, brightly red cheeks and pale. But It seemed like I was much paler than she was? Even though I worked out doors and work in the morning, why was she dark than I was?

"Oh, I think I recall. My names Lightning." I told her, she just smiled even brighter.  
"I know I known you. My, it's just coincident we'd lived by each other again. I hope we'd be good neighbors than Lightning. My name is Eugenie. Let's enjoy Cocoon together some time, if you're not busy that is." Her smile was sweet; she didn't look the type to hate someone very easily. But, a person with honesty.

"Yes, I hope so too Eugenie."

I entered my room and was greeted with something much unexpected, the room had looked very big, a wide window of the outside, a bed to the side, only a bathroom and kitchen. I felt unease, but it was because Cocoon made many changes in their land. I saw many ladies looked beautiful, others were poor they wouldn't have money to spend on their self, males with luxury looking suits, while the hard working males worked for money in their life. Cocoon, was it really a place, people can share together?

I finished unpacking the little things I had and left the room. Heading downstairs and was ready to leave to the Church that one proud male spoke of.  
"Éclair!" I turned my head, catching sight of Serah in the crowed and ran over to me.  
"Serah!" I yelled back excited, walk over to her as hands held me first, then I wrapped mines around her.  
"Éclair?" Noel questioned.

"So in the end Cocoon took everyone out of Bodhum?" I looked over my younger sister as we sat on the fountain's dry edges. I just leaned back with my fingers on the edge.  
"Yeah, turns out they wanted us here today; did you by chance see Hope?" Turning my head to Serah, she gave me a sad look and pouted.  
"No I haven't. I thought maybe he would have come with you?" I shook my head, we both sighed.  
"Where's Snow?" I asked looking to her.  
"The base said if we're half vampires, we must show we come in peace. Snow must do his part as head of the family, while I have a few guards watching my activities at the school."  
"School?" She looked at me before smiling.

"Well Duh! I told you before Éclair, when I grow up I wanted to be a teacher. Now's the time, I'll become a teacher and teach kids lots of history! They'll become happy children's without a worry of vampires. Then, maybe the world will become peaceful again."

Raising one arm out and pointed up in the sky. I watched her, before looking up after her, a beautiful blue sky with no clouds.  
"Looks like today will be pretty hot?" I asked her while we both smiled.  
"Yeah, I bet cha." Serah smiled to me, leans forward as we both hugged again.  
"I hope, you find Hope soon Éclair. He was like a son in the family."  
"Really?" I raised a brow looking down at her. A gentle smile.  
"Yeah, Snow was the father, you probably are our girl and Hope was our little boy!"

I proudly laughed out, both of us laughed loud. Serah looked down her watch and smiled.  
"Well, I gatta go to the school Éclair, I'll see you soon." She tells me with those gentle smile.  
"Alright, you teach those kids some good history now." I told her holding her fingers in mines, her head nodded and then she was off. I watched her leave, until out of nowhere two soldiers suddenly came over to Serah grabbing her by her arms.

"Hey! Let me go!"  
"Serah!"

I cried out, they ran fast with Serah when they saw me, I chased after them faster, they can try and outwit me but I have speed. I was much faster than they are. I heard Serah yelling in the alleyway, slowly I skipped to the edge, listening and waiting.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? I'm not even at the school yet and you're taking me somewhere else!" Her voice roared in the alleyway, I looked at the two soldiers with no helmet on anymore; they had it in their hands, one holding it on his hip while the other held it in both hands.

"Well, we first wanted you alone Mrs. Villers. I sort of have a confession and, proposition for you?" I gasped, lifted myself up with a hand on my gunblade.  
"I don't want your damn money Joyce, now leave me alone!" Serah shouted at a blond haired teenager who looks much younger than Serah, the other was a red head with a tattoo just on his jaw line.

"Well that's partly the point? You see, you're a beautiful creature Mrs. Villers? I just wanted you to have a better life with a better husband." Slowly the teen Joyce leaned forward, Serah smacked him hard. He groans loudly and held a hand over Serah's mouth, the other guy was smirking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I loudly said, instead of pulling out my gunblade I'll fight them hand to hand. He saw me coming but was expecting a punch; instead I greeted him with a kick from my heel so he wouldn't be able to sit down properly. Than an upper cut with my palm at his jaw. He went flying and landed out of the alleyway. The other guy held a gun at me; I stood tall and extended my arm as though to taunt him for chickening. He yelped and shot, quickly I turned down as the bullet went flying behind me as I ran back up to him. Grabbed his gun with both hands, swiftly pulled out of his hold. With the edges of the gun I hit him hard with the ends, harder until he looked out of it, gave him a kick to his gut as well and let him go flying.

Both of them groaned, I stood in front of them, took out the bullet shells in the gun and threw it on the teen who had it previously.  
"If I catch any of you two near my sister again I outta slice you instead. Who's your commander!?" I shouted at them, both of them jolted as the red head spoke.  
"S-Soldier Zack Fair ma'am!"

"Good, now I know who to report you two to. Don't think of biding me will help you get out of this mess. Sexual harassment is a crime. I know what you two look like so it's pretty obvious they'll find you." Smirked down at them to let them know I was not joking. They both stood up and ran to the right. I sighed and threw the bullet shells somewhere else. Arms tighten around me as I looked at Serah, crying against my back shaking.

"Thank you Éclair…" Holding me much closer, I turned my head slightly and brushed my cheek against her hair like we were cats.  
"How long has this been happening?" I questioned.  
"Just yesterday, they had been following me since I first got here."  
"Did you tell Snow?"  
"I did."  
"What did he do?"  
"He obviously beat them up."  
"Have they followed you to the school?"  
"Yeah, but I have female guards."

I groaned ticked off. I am so gonna kill someone. I escort Serah to the school, it was a church. Small and kind of old looking. Two female guards stood at the gate way and turned to us.

"Mrs. Villers, where were you?" One asked worriedly.  
"I'm sorry, I had problems with those guards again."  
"Ugh, Joyce and Lamon. Why do we even let them go?" the other turned on her hip holding the gun steadily like she was ready to kill anyone.

"Mani, Jenna this is my older sister, Lightning. She saved me from those two." I nodded to them, they both nodded back, I heard the other lightly laughed so I knew she was smiling.  
"Well, I'm off than Serah. I was supposed to be at the church of Cocoon by now. I'm pretty late." Turning on my heel as she yelled behind me.  
"Bye Lightning!"

No distractions as I made it to the church of Cocoon, I caught sight of five guards outside, three on tower tops, and others probably in the back of the church. I walked over as one held his hand out. I waited, than he let me through. Two guards opening the doors for me as I entered the church. I was amazed. Large, bright colors on the windows, thousands of seats, some people sat on the seats and some stood around.

"They say vampire's burn when they enter a holy place. Seems like you're not one?" A cherry voice called out with a light laugh. I looked over to whoever it was. Black hair and goofy look. As I saw from the side of his face an X scar just on his cheek.  
"Hi there, I saw you come in from the gates." He said with a smile, but I turned away.  
"Oh, goofy looking soldier." I said loudly for him to hear.  
"W-What!? I'm not goofy?" he explains pointing to himself, but I kept my face forward at the people.

"So, you're a hunter from Bodhum?" I glanced at him, being a bit nosy huh? Two can play that game.  
"I see you're from Midgar based on that heavy weapon of yours." He grunted as though he was the one being obvious.

He sighed and gave up, I watched him before asking.  
"Are you by any chance, Zack Fair?" It was like his hair was his ears of a dog. He barked and ran back to me; I had to kick him back.  
"I only asked because your men's are idiot!"

I told him the whole story, as he gave out a sigh.  
"Joyce and Lamon really? I knew those guys were up to no good, but I didn't expect they go off the job and do something like that?"  
"If you don't put those guys somewhere far from my sister, I will surely murder them for you." Pointed my finger at him, I was satisfied as I walked down the ail, long red carpet, seats besides me. I noticed Snow sitting at a way end, I decided I joined him but sitting behind.

"What's the hold up?" I said behind him as he yelped in surprise.  
"Oh, Sis? When did you get here in Cocoon?" He questioned me as I sat down.  
"Just today, we'd take the morning to night. It wasn't so bad."  
"Oh, I see."  
There was silence until a light blue haired male enter in with a priest looking clothes on. He was holding the bible in one hand and stood up.  
"Good morning all. Now that we have hunters from different areas. My name is Yaag Rosch. A message had been told that those full vampires are holding a ball in the Purge, a large tower that has been abandon from the last attack three years ago. It seems they think we'd forgotten what we've done there. They think of returning there for an evening ball. Where they'll hold the five hundred royal Clans."

Everyone almost mumbled in the room. I stood up figuring something was odd about the idea.

"Wait, are you just saying we'd just attack them during their party? How do you intend to kill five hundred royals?" I explain as all eyes on me, even that Yaag man.  
"It's pretty simple really. You just come in surprise, attack as much as you can." He explains, but I kept on.  
"But what about us?"  
"Yeah! What if we'd get killed?" One male yells.  
"If you think about it, it sounds like you're just putting our necks on the line for you to kill ourselves!" a woman yelled as backup.  
"It was not my decision, it was Lord Galenth's idea."

"So you're telling me, his Lordship didn't think of a way of wiping them out without having us harmed?"  
"You're crazy!"  
"Bring your Lord here and talk with us!"

"Ladies and gentleman! Like we'd have thought of a better way of killing!" He holds his hands up high to get our attention.  
"Listen, you're all hunters. We'd just need you out by tomorrow to get rid of them the third night. Find your own way of killing. That is all."

We'd all yelled out behind him. Someone threw something over at the man, but he didn't seem to mind it. I groaned biting my lips. Their Lord expects we'd all find our own way of killing? Just because we're hunters doesn't mean we'll come up with our own plans alone?

"What a bunch of rubbish!" I yelled frustrated, Snow sighed and rubbed his template.  
"They expect us to leave now? But I gatta spend time with Serah." His deep groan made me groaned as well.  
"Fucken Order. He's going to get his hunters dead and they ambushed! What's the whole point of coming here at Cocoon! It's a terrible place!" I threw my hands in the air, hunters at wagons, I noticed Noel helping a girl get, a whole trunk into a wagon? But I saw that girl was Aerith Gainsborough. I only thought to myself, did she needed a trunk load of fancy clothes? What a waste looking beautiful.

"Alright everyone. My name is Light. I came from the village out of the Purge so I know where the location of those vampires will be at."  
"My name is Angeal Hewley. I will be the head commander here. Now, the Order thinks since we're hunters, we'd just come up with our own plans." A yell for agreement.  
"Now you all must understand that we'll be leaving to the Purge, while our ride there we will discuss our plans and travel at night. It may sound crazy, but we'd have here a half vampire. Terra. She has a special power of invisibility. It'll keep our conversation secret; no vampires won't even notice we're walking in the night. We're only taking two wagons to fill us all; eleven will sit in the front, the rest in the other. No comments? Good. Let's get going now." He turned on his heel before a loud 'Wait!' was heard.

"Cid?" I looked down at him as he sighed low; carrying a bag in both hands, as another male followed behind holding much more bags in his hands.  
"B-Before you go, us Black smiths and ladies came up with a good use." He dunks his hand inside the bag, pulling out an odd cannon size ball, inside had some clear water while the outside was meta covering to hold the whole thing inside.  
"What is it?" The man Light said as he kneeled down to see. Cid just chuckled flickering the toothpick in his mouth.

"It's a Holy Grenade!" Everyone looked at him dumb fold, even I had.  
"J-Just listen here!" He yelled with red cheeks. "This here is a Holy Grenade, when you throw it Holy water will spill just under their feet, causing them to melt right? But it'll take more to kill them, so if you click this button here?" He extended his thumb over a round button. "You click on that and the inside of the water will force itself out, think of it like how you hold your thumb under the faucet and it sprinkles around." Dropping the bag inside our wagon as we'd all still stared at him a bit lost. I sighed and sat down.

"Welp, here you are Light. How's Cocoon for ya?" I watched him look at his hands, I sighed leaning my back against the hard board.  
"Terrible already." I mumbled.  
"Ha! I had worst!" His heartily laugh was loud, I just smiled, before Cid had whispered something to my ear. I looked over at him, he nodded. I stayed cool, sitting back.  
"Here ya go Snow! Serah said she couldn't leave the church so easily so she made you lunch! Dinner and snacks! Just for you and Lightning!" Patting his pal on the back, Snow happily cried holding the large bag up, thanking God Serah didn't forget about her husband. I just sighed even lower, pretending I didn't even know him. I looked at the following people in the wagon. Noel, Snow, and eight others. The guy Zack was sitting up front with the line in his hands, hitting hit gentle as the horses moved, the others behind followed. Slowly I turned to look up in the sky; it was not really hot today, all I could think about is how Horrible Cocoon really is.

**End of Lightning's Prolog**

* * *

Slowly the red head was putting flowers over the black coffin, mothers from the three children's had taken the idea of Nora and Vanille taking care of their child's coffins while they sleep. Yeul joined but was sitting on the benches with Vaan at her side. There were only two fathers in the room, one just besides Hope's coffin patted his wife's shoulder. The other was at the way end, standing in front of the coffin watching as though he'll parish, no wife.

"Vanille, do you think Hope will like a steak when he's awake?" Vanille smiled to Nora.  
"It'll be nice, if he had one. I'm sure Hope will be very hungry." When she finished plucking the flower, she had pulled out a red rose.

Inside the coffin, as he sleeps. _He was in a ballroom, dancing alongside a pink haired woman. Beautiful, a vanilla dress, ruffles down the edges of the V shape opening of her paled legs, a well designed top glittering with diamonds, her shoulders to neck and down her arms were covered with nothing, her skin glowed a clean toned skin. He smiled pulling her in his arms and hugged her close; she giggled and held her hands on his cheeks brushing his snow white hair away from his ear as she leaned up whispering in his ear._

_'Darling, why did you leave me?'_

_His eyes widen, as now the room was dark, his beloved was nowhere in sight, he gasped shaking, looking down at his hands as he caught sight of blood over himself. Gasping, feeling him breath too hard. Choking, he fell down on his knees and vomited whatever made him feel nerves, below he saw the ground had blood, and so was what he had spit out. A low whimpering was heard as he looked up to the shadows. The trail of blood smeared on the ground in front of him. Slowly, but hesitated, he followed the trail. As though the light was following him, he followed that trail, until a new light was shown, a little boy sobbed over a woman's body with a long vanilla dress. He stood up to see well as he saw the puddle of blood under the boy holding the woman close. It seems his presents made the flinch; he turned his head, the male gasped at the face. A young boy with moon white hair, paled skin, emerald green eyes holding the body of his beloved pink hair female._

_'Éclair?...'_

"**She's dead!**" _The boy spat out crying harder, his heart sunk deep as he gasped loudly._  
"**It's because we killed her!**" _Pointing his bloody fingers up at the man._  
"**We killed her! She never deserved this!**" _His voice rose up, the man looking down at the floor seeing a brightly mirror pointing at him._

"**YOU KILLED HER HOPE ESTHEIM!**" _The young voice cried out, Hope cried seeing him bloodied up; blood over his lips had smeared from his cheek to neck. Holding his hands in his hair to try thinking this was a nightmare. But he couldn't wake up! His thrust for blood had killed the one he loved, screaming he slammed his fist on the mirror shattering it as he fell down into a deep black darkness. His younger self holding their beloved in his arms watching him fall as her arm dangled down in the hole to thought she was trying to grab his hand. But he was too far now as her eyes only stared, her blood dripping into the hole with him._

**"AAHH! GYAAAH!"**

The coffin shook hard startling Nora and Vanille away from the coffin. The three mothers screamed surprise, Yeul stood up as Vaan ran by their side watching.  
"Mrs. Estheim! What's tis happening!" Vaan yelled for the woman to hear over the scream.  
"I-I don't know! Hope! Hope! Do you hear me!" Her hand over the coffin, but the scream yelled harder, pounding on the hard thing behind.

"He's trying to get out? We have to get this off him! He must be done!" Nora shouted to everyone, Vanille had her fingers under the lid, Vaan from the right, Yeul ran over as to help. Nora took front as the two fathers took the other space. Pulling the coffin up but the weight pulled them down, they tried hard to lift the heavy thing.  
"D-Don't let go!" Vanille shouted, an arm extended from the lid, burning red eyes has shown in the dark, it made the girl screamed and moved away. His hand over the lid, baring his nails over the top as though to escape it by force.

"Move." A deep voice said, kicking the top off to the side as the three moved away quick. The body sat up, yelling hard above his self letting tears stream out of his eyes. His skin was yet to stick together, before it fastens itself putting back colors in the body. Slowly his naked face became skin; his snow white hair grew slowly but fast. Extending his hand out to the light above himself when he finally stops. Fangs shown out longer than his original teeth, red eyes dried down into emerald green again. Soft and caring.

"Éclair…" His voice dyed down into a more whine echoing the room. His eyes closed, feeling his body fall down but was caught by arms. Shadows were above him, shaking him but no voice was heard. He felt awake, the image of his pink head in front of him. Moving close behind her hugging the smaller body in his.

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Éclair…' He held the body in his own. She never turned to him, nor did she speak. He just held his arms around her, waiting until she forgave him.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Blood Fourteen: Your smile, I Crave._

* * *

I'm glad you're still reading. I love chu all lol. Just no comments lately xD  
(I will be keeping this in case some of you forgotten)If you were confused in the chapter 13? I will gladly like to explain :3  
It was only 3 days Hope and the four children has in order to age into an adult. The coffin is called Îmbătrânirea, and I forgot to mention what it means? Îmbătrânirea means 'Aging' in Roman. The coffin puts Hope to sleeps with nice dreams in order to keep him from ranging while the coffin ages his whole body. But when Vanille revels the rose in front of the coffin, it provoke Hope from the inside assuming Lightning was there with him, so he had a nightmare of killing Lightning in his hands because she was human and his younger self assuming he was more of a monster than he used to be being his age. When he woke up the coffin tries to keep him inside but is being weaker by Hope's mother, Yeul, Vaan, Vanille and the two other vampires. Caius comes in kicking the coffin over when it's at a weaker state. Being out of the coffin, the progress of Hope is incomplete, but when feeling the outside air he becomes full flesh adult Hope. I hope this helps you understand :B

A small** warning**, there is nudism and sexual touching but not much, sorry to disappoint two of the guests who wanted sex scene /D  
Trust me we're all perverts (Including me lol)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She woke up from the jerk of the road. Flashing open her eyes as she looks up to her surroundings. Noel was the first thing she caught as he looked down to her.

"How was your sleep?" He asked with a slight smile, she only groaned and picked her head up.  
"It was fine, if it wasn't for the road." Lightning shook her head. Looking around to see it was night time. A beautiful moon shined down at them, making her stare longer at the sky.

"Who to thought the moon looks beautiful from down here?"  
"Everyone does." A male said, he looks down at a rose in his hands.  
"It's not every night you don't see a beautiful moon smiling back down to you. Everyone hunts at night they don't have the time to look." He smiled and placed the rose in his robe. Lightning just stared blankly at him as he continued to smile.  
"The names Firion. I come from the mountains." Extending his hand out, she held hers out as well.  
"Lightning, I'm from Bodhum Village." The man smile and let go. A woman laughed with her hand over her lips.

"It'll be nice to introduce each other so we can make conversations. Hello Lightning, my names Aerith Gainsborough. I'm from the waist land further than Cocoon." The sweet woman said to Lightning as she nodded.  
"Yes, I heard of you. A very careful woman." Aerith laughed again and nodded. Another at her right laughed with a smile.  
"And I'm Tifa Lockheart! I'm from the waist land too, but in a little town. That boy over there at that wagon is from the waist land too, his names Cloud Strife."  
"Tifa, you forgot about Zack?"  
"Oh, was he?" the two girls laughed hitting their heads together. Lightning smiled, Snow and Noel getting along with the rest, but she kept her eyes around for any vampires. The night was quiet, but she only guesses it was because of that teenager Terra, a half. The others she didn't know, some of them looked the type to had tragic things in their life, the others were happy and cheerful. The only thing she could think about was always Hope. Why did she worry so much about him? Hope has a reason, to either be left behind, join others, or dyed. Lightning knew it wasn't her business, but the boy brought happiness to her. Her mind continued to echo.

'Why?'

* * *

In the depts. of the trees, a woman sitting on a mat crossed legged stared at the fewer people looking back to her. One with disbelief on her face, the others backed a bit away.

"You're saying, she was destined to be a vampire?" Her voice growled as the woman nodded.  
"Yes, you must warn her quick. Prevent them from reaching the Purge. But, there's a hint you won't make it. You and the others. Must go in form, it's much quicker. You have news to tell her anyhow, yes?" the older woman said as the tanned woman clutched the spear in her hand. Bowed, than turned on her heels.

A cave view was in sight, five males stepped out, one child, and then the woman with her spear tied behind her back.

"Do you have to go daddy?" the boy said holding his father's hand, the male smiled lightly an patted his child's head.  
"Don't worry Dajh. Your old man always promises I'll come back. Right?" patting the boy Dajh's head. He nodded and ran back to the cave. He stood up as the five looked up in the sky.

"It's been a a month we'd last went this form. Right Sazh?" Turned her head to the other male. Sazh shook his head and laughed.  
"I dunno, has it Fang?" Fang smiled with a laugh.  
"I don't know myself."

Staring up to the sky again, the sight of the moon shown from behind a passing cloud. Low growls, one held his hands over himself, Sazh let the transformation hurt his whole body, Fang growled loud, clutch herself, before shaking her whole body with shredded clothes falling to the ground. Her fur was a black thick look of a dog, but was even heavier and softer; she ran first, her comrades followed behind her with a loud howl. Running fast through the long forest.

'Don't reach the purge yet! Wait for me!' the echoing inside the black creatures head repeated.

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Closed them, reopened. The room was almost dark as the burning candle was his only light. Looking around again, he was in his bedroom. He sat up looking at his hand; enormous is what he only thought about. Standing up with his feet touching the cold floor. His first objective was to the bathroom, but the water caught his attention. Coming forward he saw an image of an older male. Well-made body, tall, messy bed hair, and determine eyes with the color dark green. He blinked once ruffling his hair.

"I feel like I haven't woken for years." He said to himself, a light giggling sound was heard behind him, looking up he saw a slight little mirror in front of him, but he didn't see himself, but a woman sitting on his bed dangling her legs off the edge. She was glowing just around herself, wrapped inside the blanket as he saw she was naked. But the covers hid her chest as her legs held close. All he could see was her lips, rose pink hair and body, nothing else. When he calmly turned around there was no one. The covers were in its original place. He sighed looking in the mirror again the body was behind him this time. Yelled in surprise he turned and swishes his hand behind in attempt to hit the body. But nothing met his hand? Nothing was there again. He ignored it, heading into the bath. The golden bath already had water running, panting lowly he stripped out of the pants he worn, stepped in first before he sat down legs spread, looking up as the body was in front of him. Splashing water at him as though to get his attention, she laughed when he narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?..." he asked, the body leaned in close until she was in front of him, he couldn't see her eyes? Her hand touched his cheek. Heisted, his hand went up as to touch her to see if she was real, but his hand stopped when her free hand brushed against his neck. He was nervous, but calm. The hand trailed down to his stomach, fingers touched down his jaw to lips. His cheeks flushed watching her, her body leaned in closer to his close to touching his lips with her own. He lusted for it, those soft pink lips to touch his. Partly opened his lips, the body were gone when a body stood in front of the doorway laughing lightly. Turned his eyes upon the intruder as a male with ruined looking make up laughed.

"So this is the little succeeder! I never met you when you were a little boy, but who to thought the progress was a success! A point goes to the royals!" The man laughed as he bounced on the air around the room. He was roughly caught by the collar, meeting a face to dark face figure. He laughed again. Before the younger male held a finger up to his lips.

"Shh." He said low, the man giggled, feeling the fingers let him go he trilled away and left the room. Keeping his eyes forward, a hand held his shoulders, smiling behind him.

_'Hope~'_ the voice said against his ear. Lifting his head back, the body leaned in closer.  
_'Hope~'_ her hand trailed down his chest.

She was gone again.

"Hope?..." Hope said to his self as he thought of how crazy he is. Standing up as the water drained off his body, making his way out. Clothed and looked forward.  
"That's right, I have to find her." Telling himself as he smiled.  
"I want to see you, your eyes. And, your true smile..."

"Hope!" a voiced yelled out, from the door way an older woman with snow white hair looked his way, turning slightly to show out from the dark. Hope smiled wider at the woman holding his arms out wide.  
"Mother." She gasped, running towards him as her arms tighten around his neck. Hugging the woman in his hold, he chuckled dark and pulled back.

"Hello mother. It's been a year I last seen you."

Her eyes widen as she looks up to him in surprise.  
"What?" she questioned.

* * *

Ohhh! Something is wrong with Hope!  
Review**!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Blood Fifteen: Purge's mansion_

* * *

He~ey

* * *

"What has happen to Hope Bartholomew?" As they talked in the hallway, Nora and her husband looked as though something horrible had happen. But something has.  
"Hope has thought a year; maybe a century has passed and doesn't remember anything of his childhood, why?" Leaning closer to her husband as she watches him lean against the walls behind him.

"You said Hope woke up with the looks of having a nightmare?" He questioned her.  
"Yes, he did." Nora replied holding one hand on her arm looking down.  
"Then the sudden shock must have triggered him. Like he doesn't want to remember something? It's hard to imagine of what?" He groaned and rubbed his brow against his thumb. It came to Nora's mind, that something eels accrued. Looking up at Bartholomew before walking away. He looked at her back wondering why she's running off. But he decided not to delve upon it, walking off the other way.

Outside the room Vanille sat on the floor with her knees up against her, Yeul sitting beside her as they seem to be waiting. Yeul caught sight of Nora storming their way as she stood up.

"Mrs. Esthe-!" before she could finish, Nora held her hands around the light blue head female neck.  
"Mrs. Estheim!" Vanille shouted grabbing one of her arms.  
"Yeul, you saw this didn't you!" Nora growled low keeping a tight grip around the others neck. She only groaned and looked down to the white head. One hand held the arm to try pulling out, coughing keeping her eyes up to the ceiling.

"Y-Yes, I did."  
"And you' never told me!" Raising her voice watching the other try to touch the ground with her toes but couldn't. Yeul turned her head slightly avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, because either way, Hope, will look for that woman…" her eyes widen, suddenly dropped the girl on the ground, Vanille held her arm behind Yeul to help her cough air out. Nora stood in front of her in disbelief.

"W-Woman?" Speechless as she dropped down her knees. The light blue haired female held her fingers against her neck as she nodded.  
"Yes, the future, just when you were pregnant with Hope. I, saw Hope with a human. A hunter. No matter what you do, Hope is destine to see her, rather or not you kill her, Hope and her will stay with each other." Looking up to the woman, holding a hand over hers so she would look her into the eyes of truth.  
"I only did not tell you because it would have gotten darker. It's fate Mrs. Estheim. If you do something about it now, that's when its future will be upset for your interference, and I would lose half my life span…." Tears spilled over her cheeks; Nora cried and hid her face with her hands, Yeul ran her arms around the woman as they hugged close. Vanille watched, lowly sighed and ruffled her hair in a playful manner.

"Come now, we must leave as tonight will be the evening party."

* * *

Hidden inside the trees, Lightning pushed down a branch to look up at a large tower mansion. It looked almost like a church but only it wasn't, and the outside was black colored walls. Sighing as she sat back down next to Snow loading his gun.

"No one outside. They might come in late?" Pulling out her gun blade reloading her gun as well. A girl came over handing Lightning a bottle of holy water.  
"No that's wrong. The half vampires are outside, but my barrier keeps us too hidden. You use a blade too right? We coat our blades with holy water." Lighting took hold of the bottle, thinking that was a good idea. The blond girl handing her a dry handkerchief, the pink head took it as well, opening her blade, wet the cloth and begin to whip it with the water.

"My names Terra, I'm a half vampire." She greeted and held her hand out. Light smiled and shook her hand.  
"Lightning. So if you're a half, how is it you have powers?" The girl seemed to look upset.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be too personal." Looking down before she saw her shake her head.  
"No, it's just; I use to be human before. I was infected when I was a child." Terra seated herself besides Lightning and Snow on the strong thick bench holding her legs to herself.

"What happened?" Light questioned as the girl looked to her with big purple eyes, looking back down and brushed her foot against the other.  
"I was raised by a full blood vampire who slaughtered my pervious village. They called him a father, a horrible man. He said we humans were like his children's, but, just little projects for his kind. We were the punching bags or gut bodies. One vampire beat me once; I had to do something I know? So, the only thing that came to my mind was to let them feel the way we do." Her eyes turned gentle as she sighed against her arm. Curious Lightning turned her attention on the girl, waiting for her to continue.

"I punched the child above me, I didn't know what happened to me, but, I never wanted to hurt him? B-but I did." Extending her hands out, she looks down her hands watching them shake.  
"I-I killed, the vampire boy. I splashed his guts around, to show that horrible man, t-that I wasn't, so weak? A-And that blood, I-I felt t-the lead all over me, t-that by accident, I licked, the blood." Hugging her arms around herself as she shivered.

"They put me in my cell, the next thing I knew, I wasn't in that cell anymore. I met the Lord of Cocoon. Told him everything. Finding out the blood had infected my whole body; I was now just a half blood. I discovered my power when I encounter a vampire. I blended into the tree, and was invisible. I've been of help with the Order. But, as of today, I might waste my life for them now." Terra moved her pony tail over her shoulder as she finished.

"I've been a half for as long as I remember." Her sky blue eyes looked down at the girl's hand, seeing they were still shaking. She sighed and held the girls hand in hers.  
"I may not understand your pain. But I hurt someone who was a half." The girls round eyes looked up to the older as she brushed her thumb over her knuckles.

"My sister in Cocoon, and her husband next to you." Snow laughed and brushed his hair nervous.  
"Now I know the Order tends to use you half's to win the war between races. I don't know what they tend to do with you guys. But if they find a cure, I would put my whole money for one cure." Her eyes determined, Terra sniffled, feeling the woman's arm pull her close and let her laid her head against her shoulder. Slowly the teenager cried.

"Don't cry in a middle of a mission Terra, we'd got our plans done." The man Light called out as he stood in the center of the large tree, everyone kept their eyes forward on the man as he stood tall, folding his arms over his chest and slouch aside.

"Alright everyone. It's a very serious plan, but we'll make it work. We'd have the total of six humans, nineteen half's and two full bloods. Five half-bloods will be in the disguised as servants because they are the ones whose faces have already been seen before by royal full bloods. The rest will go looking like normal guests. Our full vampires will be our eyes in the sky for anyone suspecting us. So always keep your eyes in the ceiling. That is all we can decide."

"Hey! Light Sir?" Tifa called out raising her hand and waving it so he could see her, though he looks a bit annoyed."  
"Yes Lockheart?" he sighed turning his attention to her.

"Well, you're forgetting something. What happens to the six humans?" the man seems to shown some confusion in his face, to Lightning it just proves he was one of the half-bloods.

"Ah, yes. Miss Gainsborough." He turned his eyes on the brunet as she looks up.  
"We could use some things of yours. You wouldn't mind would you?" She was confused at first before the idea pop to her head.  
"Oh! Of course not! I have about twenty with me!" She examines with a wide smile, Tifa, Lightning and some other human girls looked too surprised to her face.  
"Good, we could use them for tonight. As for the rest, you're going as guest; with that many vampires they'll think of you as their own because their smell is too foul. If you are alone and away from a crowed they will smell you for sure. Stay close. We wait till night fall and get ready." He finally finished. Noel sat down next to the pink head as he made a weirdly smirk.

"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing." When turning her head, even Snow had that goofy look. Punching him hard in the face, almost everyone was too afraid to go near her half the evening.

* * *

"You're out successor Hope. I don't know how to tell you as a 'Thank you.' I do hope you'll become comfortable with the way you are." As the brunet male walked through the halls. Hope was wrapped with a long cloth up to his lips as he followed the man through the halls, eyes down on the ground.  
"Sometimes, I wished it didn't end this way. If only it weren't for the down crease of our Clan. I had no choice but, to have it be done upon you. My son." Bartholomew turned his head looking at his son who was about fewer inches taller than he was. He kept his head down like he was slouching. All Hope thought about is that his father was just talking gibberish. It was not like something happened to him? He just turned his head and smiled to his father.

"I don't recall what is being said here father. Let's just continue walking to the main hall." Hope smiled at his father, before walking on ahead of him. Bartholomew coughed lightly and nodded. Just because his son doesn't remember anything, doesn't mean to treat him like he was before. He understood, his son hated him before for ignoring him, pushing him and his family aside, nearly killing his son. He felt like this was a chance to change things between him and Hope. He only thought about how right it was for Hope to forget his past so easily.

In the hall the gathering was there, four new adults stood in the middle of the room as they looked up to the elder in front of them, Hope entered in, it seemed like everyone was surprise to his entrance. The elder smirked down to them as he raised his hand high.

"Tis day, all five of these children's, had live through our old, traditional horror. I, is proud. To you five. Most likely, our first and earliest waker. Estheim." Holding his hand down, pointing at the now adult Hope. Hope only acted like he knew what they were talking about, but he found it annoying, he just slept for a year, no biggie.

"To, thee evening party. At thee Purge." Everyone in the room cheered, most screech laughing. Parents wrapping their arms around children's, every one of those vampires turned to bats and flied. The four left ahead, Hope, still had his head down as he watched his shadow.

_'Who, is that woman I think of?'_ he asked himself, feeling his cap feel like wings, they turned to shred before his whole body disappeared into a bat body. Flying off after all the other clans.

* * *

Hours as Zack watched out in the trees before excitedly jumped.  
"Hey! Hey guys they're here! They just flew in!" everyone had their eyes on Zack, groaning or sitting up without a noise, in a far area the girls had slept against one another shoulder.

"Come on ladies! Aerith, it's your part right now." A brunet teenager said with excitement, Lightning first rose stretching. Looking forward as she saw that sunset was appearing.

"It's time huh?" She said gently shaking a few girls awake, when waking Tifa, the girl flung her arm around to avoid whoever kept patting her head. They finally got her to stand when Cloud pocked her side tickling her. Making their journey over to the gates of the black mansion, Angela stopped them all first and turned around.

"Alright, this is where we change into our outfits. Girls you can go on over there, Terra, remember the one you wear. We'll be over here changing. Howl us over when you're done." The females nodded their heads as they went over to a different area.

"Don't go peeking on us boys~" Tifa laughed.

"Alright, Terra your outfit." The blond nodded, turning her back to us and changing. Lightning was shocked when out of nowhere Aerith had a large case.

"Wait, what is this for?" She asked curious, all the females eyes on the older. Aerith only giggled to her.  
"Silly Light, did you really think we' just sneak in there looking like this? We'd be too obvious. That's why it's always fun to be around me." She examined herself, popped open the buttons on the trunk as it flung open. Lightning felt like her jaw could fall down as she laid eyes upon the clothes inside the box before shouting.

"You've, **Got to be kidding me!**"

* * *

What lies for Lightning!

Review lovelies! Well this is where we wait for our Beta to send me back my last fewer chapters.


End file.
